sept jours ensembles
by TheSuperSuperMan
Summary: Post 2x15. Ou comment Angela envoie par erreur Jane et Maura en thérapie de couples alors qu'elles ne s'adressent plus la parole. Une détective qui doute et Un médecin qui doit affronter ses vieux démons. Pourquoi pas Rizzles ! Rated T et peut-être M.
1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Jane Rizzoli et Maura Isles ne s'étaient plus adressée la parole que pour des informations relatives à leur métiers respectifs ou pour se glisser des commentaires désagréables. Maura en voulait toujours légèrement à Jane mais pas suffisamment pour être en froid. Non, ce qui la poussait à agir ainsi, c'était la réaction et le comportement de Jane à son égard. Son comportement n'était pas non plus exemplaire, il semblait même être la chose la plus stupide qu'elle n'ai jamais faite. Maura agissait différemment depuis l'accident, elle ne mangeait plus, dormait un minimum de temps et s'abrutissait de nouvelles connaissances sans intérêt pour éviter de s'effondrer tant le manque de sa meilleure amie la faisait souffrir. Le reste de la famille Rizzoli aussi, avait remarqué le comportement changeant des deux amies, plus particulièrement Angela. Elle considérait les deux jeunes femmes comme ses filles au même niveau et ne pouvait se résoudre à les laisser gâcher une si belle amitié et qui sait plus encore ?

Angela avait remarqué le changement que Maura avait opéré sur Jane, la rendant plus mature et responsable. Elle voyait aussi les regards emplis d'un sentiment indescriptibles que les deux femmes se lançaient dès qu'elles en avait l'occasion. La jalousie qui les rongeaient quand l'une se jetait dans les bras d'un autre. Elle avait remarqué à quel point la détective était dépendante de la légiste et inversement. Et en tant que mère, elle se devait d'agir pensa-t-elle. Après avoir servit quelques cafés, elle aperçut Frankie assit à une table en train de manger un beignet goulûment. Aussitôt, elle quitta son rôle de serveuse pour aller s'asseoir auprès de son fils. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers elle en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

**Mon chérie tu devrais arrêter ce genre de cochonneries surtout depuis que tu as pris du poids tu sais**. Dit-elle avec douceur.

Frankie manqua de s'étouffer et s'exclama avec indignation.

**Ma c'est du muscle !**

**Si tu veux. De toute manière je n'étais pas venue te voir pour te parler de tes problèmes de poids mais pour... **

**Ma ! **

**Mais pour te parler de Jane et Maura, j'ai eu une excellent idée pour leurs donner un petit coup de pouce si tu vois ce que je veux dire. **

Frankie roula des yeux. Évidemment qu'il savait de quoi sa mère parlait, elle avait toujours eu le don de se mêler des affaires des autres et son penchant sur-protecteur ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Il devait admettre que dans certaines situations, ses actions avaient obtenues des résultats probants. Mais Jane ne leur pardonnerais jamais de s'être mêlé de ses affaires. La sonnerie de son téléphone le sortit de ses pensées. Il hocha plusieurs fois la tête et « j'arrive » dit-il avant de raccrocher et d'embrasser le front de sa mère.

**On en reparlera plus Ma promis mais Jane vient de m'appeler, elle a une nouvelle affaire.**

Frankie s'éclipsa rapidement et laissa sa mère sur place. Celle-ci soupira avant de débarrasser la table et repartir derrière le comptoir. Son plan attendrait encore s'il le faut mais ses filles se pardonneraient qu'elles le veuillent ou non.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ça fait très plaisirs ! C'est ma première fanfiction donc je suis très très lente à la comprenette ( autant dire que j'ai mis 15 minutes à publier le nouveau chapitre) donc je sais pas encore comment tout fonctionne ! **_

Covergirls06 :_**contente que ma fanfic suscite ton intérêt:) c'est en effet le côté que je veux donner à ma fanfic, un peu humour ( parfois un peu noir ). j'espère que la suite va te plaire même si tous mes chapitre ne seront pas tournés vers l'humour. **_ Keiitaroo _**: Merci, donne moi ton avis pour le prochain chapitre si tu peux ! **_ SignOfSexualFrustration : _**Haha ta reviews m'a faite bien rire ! En Effet, c'est à l'origine Angela qui va semer sa graine et mettre un peu de pagaille dans la vie des deux jeunes femmes . Je veux pas trop en dire sinon sa va gâcher le « suspens » ( ouh je me la pète un peu la nan?!) alors j'attend des reviews sur ce nouveau chapitre avec impatience ! **_ LiwNa : _**Merci , j'espère continuer à plaire ! **_ Idiotheque : _**Je serais tentée de dire que c'est du Angela en mode surprotectrice qui veut bien faire ! La suite est là. **_ Guest:_**J'avais pas vu avec mon traitement de texte que le chapitre était aussi court donc j'ai essayé de faire plus long, mais je pense que ça va être un des mes gros points faibles sur cette fanfic ! **_ Rizzles : _**Je trouvais l'idée de la thérapie sympa et puis ça va permettre d'exploiter toutes les vieilles histoires de nos deux tourterelles avec humour ! **_ DouDou : _** Comment pourrais-je résister face à cette moue tellement adorable ?! ahaha ton commentaire m'a fait rire ! Je pense avoir fait plus mais j'ai encore un peu de mal à écrire long... mais rien que pour cette moue je vais me forcer ! **_ _**Donc merci pour toutes vos reviews, je m'attendais pas à autant dès le début ! **_

Un claquement de talon caractéristique d'une seule personne fit grimacer la détective Jane Rizzoli. En effet, Maura Isles arriva quelques secondes plus tard devant le corps de la victime. Exactement à l'endroit ou Jane se trouvait. Celle-ci, encore accroupie au dessus du macchabée, se plongea dans une contemplation du corps, simplement pour éviter de croiser le regard de la jeune femme présente en face d'elle. Frankie arriva quelques instants après Maura et trouva les deux femmes s'ignorant complètement. Il soupira de soulagement, quelques minutes de répits avant la tempête pensa-t-il. Tout en continuant de se préparer, Maura commença à parler, s'adressant à Frankie et négligeant volontairement Jane.

**Frankie, on va faire un jeu de devinettes.**

**Heu... d'accord. Répondit-il hésitant. **

**Depuis quand le détective Jane Rizzoli s'intéresse aux morts ? **

_Et c'est repartit pour une longue journée._ Grogna le jeune policier.

**Tu disais ?**

Frankie observa la légiste, son regard était indescriptible. Et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre sachant que sa sœur se trouvait juste à côté. N'attendant pas de réponse de sa part, Maura entreprit une explication. Elle éleva quelque peu la voix pour permettre à Jane d'entendre très clairement la réponse.

**Peut-être car elle a faillit en causer une sans raisons.**

Maura continua son inspection minutieuse du corps. Elle attendait bien évidemment une réaction de la part de son « ex » meilleure amie qui ne vint pas. Quelque peu déçue mais n'en laissant rien paraître, elle souleva la veste de la victime pour laisser apparaître une entrée de balle.

**Elle semble être morte des suite d'une blessure par balle au niveau de l'abdomen mais j'en...**

**Saurais plus une fois que l'autopsie sera faite**. S'exclama Jane excédée. **Frankie, tu sais pourquoi Maura se faisait appeler Bora quand elle était jeune ? **

C'était au tour de Jane de se venger, et elle n'allait sûrement pas se gêner. La seule fois où les deux jeunes femmes avaient réellement parlé de leur adolescence, Maura avait déjà bu plus que de raison et lui avait raconté toute son adolescence chaotique, des surnoms, de l'absence de ses parents, et de ses profondes angoisses. Jane n'avait plus jamais abordé les sujet connaissant la fragilité de son amie face à ses vieux démons. Le comportement puérile de Maura l'avait tellement excédée que les mots étaient sortis tout seuls. Maura serra les dents, ses mains étaient devenues tremblantes. Elle savait que la dispute entre elle et Jane était sérieuse mais la légiste ne s'imaginait pas que Jane irait trahir sa confiance. Toutes ces légères brimades sans importance n'étaient là que pour la faire réagir non pas pour creuser un peu plus le fossé qui les séparaient peu à peu. Maura inspira longuement, et croisa l'air inquiet de Frankie, elle le rassura d'un regard peu convaincant et Jane, toujours le dos tourné continua sur sa lancée.

**C'est parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis, aucun, c'est pour ça que maintenant elle ne sait pas agir comme de vrais amis devrait le faire.**

Au fur et à mesure, la vue de Maura s'embrumait, et lorsque une larme vint s'écraser sur le béton dur du sol, elle se releva, s'excusa et partie le plus vite que ses talons le permettait. C'est lorsque Jane entendit une seconde fois le claquement des talons de la jeune femme qu'elle se releva pour croiser le regard dur et sévère de son jeune frère. Frankie n'avait jamais prit partis dans les querelles des deux femmes, mais il était rationnel et savait agir en conséquence lorsque l'une d'elle dépassait les limites. Sa sœur lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel il ne répondit pas, se contentant simplement de quitter la scène de crime comme l'avait fait la légiste quelques instants plus tôt. Jane réalisa aussitôt la portée de ses mots. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira longuement. C'est à cet instant que Frost et Korsak arrivèrent pour lui faire un petit compte rendu de leurs investigations préliminaires. Seul son métier arrivait à lui faire oublier quelque peu la douleur, la colère et la tristesse qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de Maura. Même si elle avait toujours considéré la légiste comme une amie et SIMPLEMENT une amie, elle avait du mal à comprendre la multitude de sentiments qui affluaient à la simple vue de Maura. Elle écouta passivement ses deux équipiers lui expliquer le stade de l'enquête, lui donner quelques informations sur la victime, elle leur donna quelques ordres avant de rentrer au poste en espérant ne pas croiser Maura. « _Pour l'amour de Dieu pourquoi je n'arrive pas à la sortir de mes pensées ! » _Pensa-t-elle.

Maura entra dans sa voiture et démarra rapidement, elle ne pleurait plus. Elle était forte et elle avait arrêté de pleurer à cause de ses vieux souvenirs. La légiste avait construit un mur autours de ses peurs, ses doutes et toute la tristesse qu'elle ressentait à l'adolescence. Depuis, il n'y avait que Jane qui avait réussit à lui faire parler de ses jeunes années et plus particulièrement de ses vieilles cicatrices. Voilà pourquoi elle étaient brisée, la seule personne en qui elle croyait pourvoir avoir confiance était, elle aussi partie, l'avait, elle aussi trahie. La même boucle, le même cercle vicieux qui se répétait sans cesse. Sa voiture filait dans les rues sans jamais limiter la vitesse autorisée. _Ennuyeux. _Pensa-t-elle. Elle donna un grand coup dans l'accélérateur et frôla les 150 kilomètres/heure. Heureusement, à cette heure-ci, les rues de Boston n'étaient pas remplies et elle ne croisa aucuns policier. La légiste arriva au poste de police quelques minutes plus tard. Après s'être remit une touche de maquillage dans sa voiture, elle se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle ne remarqua même pas Angela qui passa devant elle. Maura s'engouffra dans le premier ascenseur ouvert et repartit se plonger dans son travail. La seule chose qui lui faisait oublier le désastre qu'était devenu sa vie. A l'instant où les portes se fermèrent sur son visage, Frankie arriva en sueur devant Angela. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait manqué Maura, il posa ses deux mains sur ses genoux et souffla. Sa mère posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule mais l'enleva rapidement, quelque peu dégoutée. Sa chemise était baignée de sueur.

**Dis moi Frankie, tu as couru longtemps ?** Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Frankie avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration et encore plus à parler. Ce fut donc un charabia à peine compréhensible que sa mère dû déchiffrer.

**Vu... Maura... Partie... Plus... Taxis...Alors...Couru...** répondit-t-il haletant.

**Dois... Parler... Maura.**

**Repose toi d'abord**. Lui souffla Angela.

Angela dirigea son fils vers la cafétéria, l'assit à une table et lui ramena un grand verre d'eau glacée. Elle tira aussi de sa poche une brochure qu'elle tendit à son fils. Maintenant que Frankie avait reprit ses esprits, il lança un regard réprobateur à sa mère. Il la prit et balaya rapidement le contenu. Pendant ce temps, sa mère s'installa en face de lui, les yeux brillants d'une lueur d'espoir.

**J'y ai mit quasiment un salaire entier mais si c'est le prix à payer pour les voir heureuses. C'est un séjour pour se réconcilier je crois. Enfin il y avait surtout écrit des tonnes de charabia scientifique et à vrai dire j'ai pas tout compris. De toute manière c'est non remboursable donc elles iront qu'elle le veuillent ou non**. Plaisanta Angela. **Alors tu en pense quoi ?**

Devant la mine suspecte de son fils, Angela réitéra la question. Frankie leva la tête de la brochure, un regard à mis chemin entre la peur et l'amusement.

**Ma, Jane vas nous tuer.**

**Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu raconte ! Ça ne peut que leur faire du bien et puis... Frankie la coupa. **

**Ma, tu leur a réservé une thérapie de couple ! **

_Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? Reviews please _!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires qui sont toujours constructifs et qui aident **__**grandement ! Comme on me l'a répété souvent, je vais essayer de faire plus long et désolé si ça prend un peu de temps pour publier !**_

Neytiri : _**Évidemment ! Je veux bien tenter de tout faire même si je ne sais pas exactement où tout va se diriger.**_

Calynx49 : _**Je ne compte pas faire ça, ça m'a trop énervé dans certaines fic que j'adorais mais qui n'étaient pas publiées par les auteurs ! Je vais essayer de poster le plus souvent possible mais il faut que j'arrive à répartir mon temps entre l'écriture, les cours et ( accessoirement) le reste de ma vie.**_

Maurapedia : _**Google Traduction est mon meilleur ami ! J'ai pas exactement tout compris avec la traduction mais merci de ta reviews et j'espère que ma fic va continuer de te plaire.**_

MonsterMuch: _**Ouais mon traitement de texte se la jour bad boy je l'avoue mais bon... il n'excuse pas tout et j'ai encore énormément de progrès à faire pour rendre ma fic intéressante!merci de tes conseil en tout cas.**_

DouDou : _**Je ne juge pas rassure toi et je ne te crois pas du tout perverse ! J'avoue que j'y ai déjà pensé et après tout les choses arriveront si elles doivent arriver ... **_

SignOfSexualFrustration : _**Je ne pensait pas en faire un personnage secondaire avec de l'importance mais j'essaierais de le mettre en avant jusqu'à l'inévitable départ des deux « ex » meilleures amies, notamment pour faire ouvrir les yeux à Jane sur certaines choses ! **_

Jane arriva au poste encore énervée des évènements survenus ce matin même. Elle jeta sa veste sur la chaise de son bureau comme à son habitude et s'y installa confortablement. La détective posa sa tête entre ses main et ferma les yeux, essayant de faire le tri et de compartimenter ses émotions. Seulement c'était sans compter sur Maura qui envahissait ses pensées sans arrêt. Elle se maudit instantanément d'encore penser à la jeune femme et releva la tête pour se concentrer sur son ordinateur. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce. Frost et Korsak s'étaient absentés et le tableau était toujours vide du point de vue de la victime. Elle soupira longuement, décidément, cette journée allait être longue pensa-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans un grand dilemme face au beignet qui se trouvait sur le bureau de Frost, la sonnerie de l'ordinateur de Korsak indiqua un nouveau message. Instantanément, elle tourna la tête, balaya la pièce du regard pour n'y voir que quelques uniformes en pleine discussion. Sa curiosité la tuerait pensa-t-elle. La détective se leva et, le plus discrètement possible, se dirigea vers le bureau de son coéquipier et ouvrit le mail en attente.

« _De : Dr Maura Isles_

_Pour:Serg. Vince Korsak_

_Les résultats de l'autopsie que j'ai effectué son prêts, vous pouvez descendre les chercher quand il vous conviendra. Cordialement. » _

**Pourquoi Maura envoie ce mail à Korsak et pas à moi ? Oh mais oui je sais ! Sûrement parce-qu'elle ne m'adresse plus la parole depuis très exactement six jours et je-sais-pas-trop-combien-d'heures ! **S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique tout en levant les bras au ciel.

Jane se retourna pour voir que les officiers, qui, il y a quelques minutes discutaient gaiement la regarder avec un air ahuri. Elle leur jeta un regard noir qui les fit instantanément baisser les yeux et reprendre leur discussion. Personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec le regard perçant de Jane Rizzoli et ça, tout le poste de police le savait depuis déjà un certains temps. Frost et Korsak n'étaient toujours pas arrivés, ce qui ne la réjouis guère. Elle allait devoir, pour la seconde fois dans la journée, affronter Maura et c'était bien la seule chose qui ne lui avait jamais fait aussi peur. En réalité, elle savait exactement combien de jours et d'heures étaient passées depuis la fusillade, elle se souvenait exactement du regard terrifié de Maura à l'instant où Jane avait tiré et surtout de son regard empli de haine et de tristesse quand elle était venue pour aider. Oui, elle se souvenait de chaque instant de cette maudite journée. La détective prit son téléphone et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la morgue. Le seul endroit au monde où Jane ne voudrait pas être.

Elle arriva devant la morgue et se bloqua devant la porte. À travers la vitre, elle pouvait voir Maura dans une de ses magnifiques robes qui sublimaient ses formes, elle remplissait ce qui semblait être des formulaires, appuyée sur une table. Sa position lui creusait le dos et laissait apparaître ses courbes parfaites. Jane déglutit difficilement, une douce chaleur vint se former au creux de ses reins. Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? Jane ne chercha même pas à répondre. Elle poussa bruyamment les portes de la morgue mais Maura ne daigna pas bouger, sûrement trop absorbée dans son travail et le regard de Jane se bloqua inévitablement sur le corps de la légiste.

**Sergent Korsak, j'ai découvert des éléments tout à fait troublants sur Sarah Jacobson la victime de ce matin.**

**Hum... en fait c'est Jane**. Dit-elle d'un ton hésitant.

Maura se crispa à l'instant où elle reconnu la voix de la détective, elle ne se retourna pas, elle ne tenait pas à croiser le regard de Jane, rien que de l'entendre lui rappelait les évènements de ce matin et elle avait encore du mal à ne pas laisser ses émotions déborder sur son travail. Un instant, elle avait voulu se décharger de ce cas, le déléguer au Dr Pike, mais l'instant d'après, la légiste avait réalisé que ce serait une autre victoire trop simple pour Jane et qu'il faudrait bien qu'elle apprenne à travailler avec elle. Ainsi, elle avait, comme à son habitude, plongé tête baissée dans le travail, si bien que l'autopsie et le rapport étaient déjà pratiqués. Maura était encore blessée de l'attitude de Jane, elles avaient partagé énormément de secrets mais La légiste n'aurait jamais imaginé se servir d'un contre Jane. Maura sentait le regard de Jane se poser sur tout son corps, ce qui lui donna quelques idées.

_Flash Back. _

_« Maura et Jane se retrouvaient, comme très souvent, chez la légiste, sirotant une bière tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Exception cette soirée où elles n'avaient pas seulement bu une bière. Jane et Maura n'avaient plus vraiment l'air sobres, il y avait de nombreux cadavres d'alcool en tout genre au sol et les deux jeunes femmes riaient tout en flirtant gentiment. Maura était debout, pied nus, jouant la barmaid tandis que Jane était confortablement installée sur un des siège de l'îlot central de la cuisine. Jane avait mis, quelques temps plus tôt de la musique et la légiste dansait avec entrain tout en servant deux nouveau verres d'un cocktail inconnu. Elle posa les deux verres devant Jane fièrement. _

_Maur' t'as mis quoi dedans ?_

_Maura se pencha d'un manière outrageusement provocante ce qui donna à Jane une vue plongeante sur son décolleté. _

_A vrai dire … je n'en ai aucune idées. Tu ne vas pas te dégonfler j'espère ? Souffla-t-elle d'un air provocateur en se mordant la lèvre inférieure._

_Tout en continuant gardant un contact visuel avec Jane, elle porta le verre à ses lèvres et l'avala d'un trait. Jane eu du mal à reprendre ses esprit. Cette femme aurait ma mort pensa-t-elle. _

_Tu es vraiment trop sexy. Dit-elle avant d'avaler, à son tour d'une traite le verre rempli d'alcool. _

_Je sais. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. _

_Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Maura lorsqu'elle aperçut la réaction de Jane face à son cocktail. _

_Mon dieu Maur' ! C'est excellent, promet-moi de m'en refaire !_

_Promis. Souffla la légiste avant de rire doucement. » _

Toujours le dos tourné, la jeune femme sourit à ce était peut-être encore temps de prendre une petite revanche. Maura pouvait sentir le regard que Jane lui portait, aussi, elle accentua la cambrure de son dos et recommença à écrire, reprenant un air tout à fait sérieux. Elle patienta quelques secondes dans cette position avant de tourner la tête discrètement pour voir le regard de Jane toujours posé sur ses courbes avantageuses.

**Je peux vous être d'un quelconque secours Détective Rizzoli ?** Demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Jane releva automatiquement la tête pour croiser le regard vide de toute expression de la légiste. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir rationnellement. Des pensées bouillonnaient dans son esprit, certaines peu orthodoxes mais aucunes qui ne répondaient à la question de Maura. Maura. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle lui fasse cet effet ?

**Si c'est pour le dossier de Sarah Jacobson, il est posé dans mon bureau.**

**Hum... Oui, le… le dossier de Sarah.**

Mais, hélas pour Jane, Maura n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Après s'être relevée, elle enleva sa veste dévoilant son décolleté puis, elle se dirigea vers son bureau d'une démarche féline. Jane n'en croyait pas ses yeux. « _je rêve où elle fait exprès là... non je rêve... d'ailleurs, arrête de rêver de ta meilleure amie comme ça ! » _La détective se gifla mentalement, juste avant que Maura revienne avec le dossier. Elle lui tendit machinalement, aucuns sentiment, aucune expression caractéristique de la jeune femme n'apparaissait sur son visage. Jane pouvait le sentir, quelque chose n'allait pas. Et évidemment, elle en connaissait pertinemment les causes. C'était elle. La détective attrapa le dossier et la gratifia d'un léger hochement de tête avant de quitter la morgue, toujours troublée par leur échange. Elle s'engouffra dans le premier ascenseur ouvert et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Frankie. La détective remarqua presque instantanément l'air mal à l'aise de son frère et son regard nerveux.

**Frankie ?**

**Mhhh...**

**Frankie tu es sûr que tout va bien ? **Demanda Jane un peu suspicieuse.

**Oh oui hum... Tout va parfaitement bien regarde. **

Frankie lui adressa un sourire signé Rizzoli qui n'eut apparemment pas l'effet escompté.

**Je n'ai jamais vu un aussi mauvais menteur que toi !**

Tout les deux furent stoppés dans leur discussion par la sonnerie de l'ascenseur indiquant l'arrivée au rez-de-chaussez. Frankie sortit immédiatement de l'ascenseur et se dirigea presque en courant vers la cafétéria laissant Jane toujours aussi étonnée du comportement de son frère.

Maura était fière de son petit numéro de vengeance qui avait totalement perturbé Jane. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Le regard de Jane sur elle ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire. Elle avait beau être en guerre contre la détective ( par ailleurs une guerre tout à fait puérile), sa présence lui manquait et tout les moments que les deux jeunes femmes partageaient aussi. Mais non, ce ne serait pas Maura Isles qui reviendrait la voir pour reprendre leur amitié. Après tout, c'est Jane qui avait causé le plus de dommages, c'est elle qui avait tiré. Tant qu'elle ne reviendrait pas s'excuser, Maura ne considèrerait plus Jane comme son amie. Elle regarda son téléphone, il était déjà une heure de l'après-midi. La légiste se décida à prendre une pause et monta à la cafétéria pour son déjeuner.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la vaste salle, elle trouva Frankie et Angela en grande conversation, deux billets de train posés sur la table. Angela les retira rapidement quand elle vit Maura s'approcher et lui adressa son plus beau sourire. La légiste remarqua aussitôt Frankie qui ne semblait pas vraiment en forme.

**Maura ! Viens t'asseoir, tu veux que je te serve quelque chose à manger ?**

**Je veux bien merci Angela. **Répondit-elle avant de s'installer sur la chaise libre.

Angela partit aussitôt lui préparer à manger, laissant les deux plus jeunes ensembles. Maura observa longuement Frankie. Celui-ci s'excusa, prétextant un travail à finir et quitta la pièce juste avant qu'Angela ne revienne avec le plat commandé. Elle le déposa devant Maura avant de s'installer en face et de sortir un des deux billet de train de sa poche et le poser sur la table à l'attention de Maura. La légiste avait la bouche emplie de nourriture et ne put répondre tout de suite.

**Je t'ai offert des vacances, pour te remercier de ton accueil et de ton hospitalité même en ce moment avec Janie. Tu vas voir c'est parfait pour toi. C'est une sorte de réunion scientifique avec de grands spécialistes ! **Annonça Angela un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Premier Mensonge.

Maura attrapa le billet de train, la date indiquait le lendemain.

**Comment cela se fait-il que je n'ai pas été au courant ? **Demanda-t-elle quelque peu intriguée par ce voyage surprise.

**C'est simple, au début il n'y avait plus de place mais j'ai quand même réussit à avoir une place quand un type s'est désisté. **Deuxième mensonge.

Maura ne savait pas dire non, aussi, elle prit Angela dans une accolade et la remercia chaleureusement avant de s'excuser à son tour pour rentrer chez elle préparer ses valises.

Une fois seule, Angela soupira longuement, « _En voilà une de faite ! » _pensa-t-elle même si elle savait pertinemment que le plus dur restait encore à venir.

_Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? merci pour vos (je l'espère) futures reviews !_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Merci, vos reviews m'ont faites extrêmement plaisir et je suis désolée du léger retard mais avec le pont, j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire beaucoup ! **_

fromaget-paul: _**Merci et en effet, c'est le but escompté et une des premières conséquences de la « gaffe » d'Angela.**_

Guest : _**contente que ma fic soit à la hauteur ! Je fais partir les choses doucement pour en quelque sorte installer toute l'histoire et je veux la faire durer un petit peu sans la bâcler.**_

DouDou : _**Merci ! Ça n'aurait pas pu aller plus loin puis-ce qu'elle ne se sont pas encore trouvé de sentiments mutuels mais ça viendra … Si tu es perverse tu es alors fane non ?**_

Violaine2707 : _**C'est plutôt toi que je devrais remercier pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir !**_

Calynx49 : _**ahahah le suspens fait partie de l'histoire j'allais dire ! Merci de me suivre c'est génial et heureuse de pouvoir t'aider à ma manière ! **_ Swann33 : _**Merci c'est super !**_

Romane29w : _**Merci de ton commentaire, je ne suis peut-être pas « brillante » mais j'essaie de faire une bonne fic RIZZLES donc oui, ça va s'arranger ! Et par contre je sais pas ce que veut dire VLS … **_ _**Bonne lecture !**_

Après plusieurs heures de travail inutile puis-ce que toutes les pistes sur le meurtre de la jeune Sarah avaient été épuisées. Jane était en manque de café aussi, elle se leva et descendit à la cafétéria dans l'espoir d'y trouver sa mère. Arrivée dans la cafétéria, elle se dirigea automatiquement vers le bout du comptoir et y appela Angela. Sa mère rappliqua automatiquement.

**Ma, fais moi des pancakes et, par pitié ne fais pas d'oreilles de lapins ! **

**Jane, tu oublie quelque chose. **Souffla Angela sans même adresser un regard à sa fille

**Quoi ?! Ne me dis pas que tu vas me faire payer … **devant le regard noir de sa mère, Jane se fit plus hésitante. **Tu vas vraiment me faire payer ?**

Angela croisa les bras et approfondit son regard que Jane ne tint pas longtemps.

**Janie, le mot magique.**

**Sérieusement Ma' ?!** La détective leva les yeux au ciel…...** Elle est tout à fait** sérieuse. Grogna-t-elle en oubliant complètement que la personne dont elle parlait ainsi se trouvait en face d'elle...** S'il-te-plaît ? **Répondit Jane.

Angela lui adressa un large sourire avant de disparaître en cuisine. Le détective en profita pour se servir un café et s'installer à sa table préférée. Quelques minutes plus tard, la mère de Jane revint, portant deux assiettes remplies de pancakes. Elle en posa une devant Jane et s'assit avec l'autre sur le siège d'en face. Un long silence s'en suivit durant lequel les deux femmes mangèrent. Enfin, Angela sortit de sa poche le billet de train destiné à Jane. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, la détective lança un regard interrogateur à sa mère qui lui répondit par un sourire charmeur

. **Ma … Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?**

**Je t'ai payé des vacances ! Tu vas voir, c'est parfait pour toi, c'est un centre d'entraînement aux techniques de combats utilisé dans l'armée.**

Jane était toujours en train de regarder le billet de train alors Angela en profita pour continuer.

**J'y ai mit presque mit un salaire mais rien n'est trop beau pour ma Janie. De toute manière, tu iras que tu le veuille ou non puis-ce que c'est non remboursable. **Finit-elle en rigolant.

Rire qu'elle perdit à l'instant où elle vit le regard de Jane.

**Mais, je suis censée partir demain matin et Cavanaugh il va jamais vouloir me laisser quitter le poste !**

Angela posa une main rassurante sur le poignet de sa fille. Elle n'avait jamais pu lui toucher les mains depuis le jour où Hoyt l'avait séquestré. Personne n'avait jamais pu lui toucher les mains.

**J'ai parlé avec Sean, il te donne des vacances.**

**Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'ai failli oublier que ma mère fricote avec mon patron. **Répondit-t-elle sarcastiquement. Jane releva les yeux pour croiser le regard de sa mère.

**Merci Ma'... Bon ...c'est en train de devenir super émouvant et très mignon mais on va pas se serrer dans les bras, je vais partir aller préparer ma valise... Tu vas pas pleurer parce que je vais pas pleurer.**

**Je ne vais sûrement pas pleurer ! **S'exclama Angela mais devant la moue toujours suspicieuse de Jane, elle abdiqua. **Bon d'accord, je pleurerais ce soir chez moi devant ma télévision d'accord ?**

**Tout ce que tu veux tant que tu le fais pas maintenant ! **Dit Jane en lui donnant un léger baiser sur le front avant de s'éclipser, le billet à la main.

C'est tout ce dont Maura avait besoins, s'éloigner de Jane. La légiste boucla sa deuxième valise et souffla, elle était assise à califourchon dessus. Elle avisa son réveil et remarqua que son taxi devait déjà l'attendre. La légiste quitta son appartement, deux énormes valises aux mains et monta dans le taxi qui l'attendait en bas de chez elle. Appuyée contre la fenêtre, Maura regardait la ville défiler sous ses yeux. Elle ne remarqua même pas que la voiture s'était arrêté.

**Et voilà mademoiselle on est arrivés.** Annonça le chauffeur.

Maura releva la tête et lui tandis quelques billets avec un faible sourire.

**Vous devez sûrement beaucoup l'aimer la personne que vous laissez ici... Laissez je ne vais quand même pas faire payer une si jolie femme. **Dit le conducteur avec un large sourire.

Maura ouvra puis ferma la bouche sans rien dire pour finalement lui adresser un merci accompagné d'un sourire mélangé avec de la stupeur. Elle sortit du taxi et récupéra ses valises puis se dirigea vers l'entrée de la gare. La jeune femme se fraya tant bien que mal un passage dans la marée humaine qui sortait du train. Elle était pile à l'heure. Maura devait aller composter son billet, elle leva la tête pour regarder sur l'écran géant combien de temps il lui restait. Lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux, elle cru apercevoir une longue chevelure brune s'engouffrer dans un des wagons, cette silhouette, elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille. C'était celle de Jane. La légiste balaya rapidement cette idée de son esprit. « _Des illusions d'optiques maintenant ? Maura, tu pense beaucoup trop à elle ! »_ Se sermonna-t-elle. Elle passa rapidement son billet dans la machine prévue à cet effet et se glissa dans le train. Maura jeta un coup d'œil sur son billet et se mit à la recherche de son siège. Après quelques minutes de marche à travers le train, elle arriva enfin dans son wagon. Les sièges étaient par paires et pratiquement tous déjà occupés. Elle balaya l'endroit du regard et trouva rapidement sa place, le siège d'à côté n'était pas encore occupé. Juste devant, un passager arborait un maillot des Yankees. Maura lâcha un petit rire « _Si Jane voyait ça ! » _marmonna la jeune femme. Elle tourna la tête et, se figea. Alors elle ne l'avait pas rêvé, Jane se tenait juste en face d'elle, visiblement aussi étonnée qu'elle. Toutes les deux s'approchèrent, méfiantes.

**Je suppose que tu ne va pas au centre d'entraînement au combat… **Lâcha finalement Jane.

_« Mesdames_ _et Messieurs, le train numéro 1345 vient de fermer ses portes, nous vous prions de bien vouloir vous installer_. »

Résonna une voix dans tous les wagons, les deux jeunes femmes baissèrent la tête.

**Angela m'a offert un séjour dans un congrès scientifique.**Répondit-elle.

Maura avait du mal à assimiler toutes les informations tant la situation la perturbait.

**Et il est où ton congrès ? **Demanda-t-elle, toujours plantée au milieu des sièges.

Quelques passagers levaient les yeux pour écouter leurs échanges mais le regard noir de Jane les en dissuada. Maura jeta un coup d'œil à son billet.

**Je suis censée descendre à la gare de Westfield.**

**J'aurais jamais cru que Ma' serait une aussi bonne menteuse.**

**Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?! **S'étonna Maura et Jane leva les yeux au ciel.

**Maur' réfléchis... comme par hasard, alors qu'on est en froid, ma mère nous envoie, comme par hasard en voyage et, comme pas hasard, on se retrouve dans le même train, qui nous emmène au même endroit et on va, comme par hasard, dans le même trou perdu.**

****Cela faisait longtemps que les deux femmes ne s'étaient pas parlé normalement et encore plus que Jane ne l'avait plus appelée par son surnom.

**Tu fais trop de répétition dans tes phrases c'est... **La légiste fut coupée par la détective.

**On s'en fiche ! Bon, je suppose que, comme par hasard.** Jane appuya sur le " comme par hasard".** On a les sièges à côté donc asseyons-nous parce-que là, les gens commencent vraiment à nous regarder étrangement.**

La détective lança fusilla du regard les derniers curieux avant de s'installer aux côtés de la légiste. Au vu de la situation, Jane et Maura n'étaient plus vraiment sûres que remercier Angela était opportun.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font à chaque fois sourire ! Je poste un petit chapitre un peu court mais je pense poster la suite demain. **_

DouDou : _**Merci ! Je vais essayer de continuer dans cette optique un peu « Humoristique », puis-ce que ça à l'air de plaire... Au fait, le prochain chapitre commencera par du M … mais je n'en dis pas plus !**_

Covergirls06 : _**Merci beaucoup, la suite est là !**_

Guest : _**Maintenant ! Je vais un peu bouger les choses histoire que ça avance un peu dans les prochains chapitres.**_

la blonde59 : _**Ça ne saurait tarder ! Patience, les prochains chapitres arrivent et la thérapie aussi ! **_ : _**Merci de commenter et de donner ton avis ! Les étincelles risquent de ne pas tarder à se transformer en brasier mais attendons la thérapie pour tout faire éclater **_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **_

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que le train à la destination inconnue pour les deux jeunes femmes roulait, faisait défiler des paysages tous aussi différents les uns que les autres. Jane était contre la fenêtre et Maura à ses côtés, somnolait doucement. Peu à peu, Maura avait réussit à déposer sa tête sur l'épaule de la détective. Jane, trop perdue dans ses pensées, ne le remarqua pas. Ainsi elles passèrent quelques minutes ainsi. Quand Jane tourna enfin le visage pour voir une tête blonde nichée dans son cou, elle sursauta. Elle claqua plusieurs fois ses doigts devant Maura mais celle-ci n'émit qu'un léger grognement en retour. _« Qu'est-ce que c'est mignon... Quoi ?! Mignon ?! Jane ressaisis-toi ! » _Pensa la détective.

**Maura !...**Elle n'obtint rien de sa première tentative.**...Maura ! **La légiste se réveilla enfin au plus grand soulagement de Jane.

**Qu'y a-t-il ? On est arrivé ? **Demanda-t-elle.

Jane avait de nouveau tourné le regard vers la fenêtre, tout simplement pour éviter d'avoir à croiser le regard de la légiste.

**Non, tu dormais sur mon épaule.**

**Oh, je vois. Y-a-t-il un problème détective ? **

**Non, non... enfin peut-être oui... Maura, on a un énorme problème ! Il se trouve qu'on est coincées dans un train pour une destination et un séjour inconnu et, connaissant Ma' je peux déjà sentir les ennuis arriver ! **S'exclama Jane.

**Les ennuis ne se sentent pas Jane, ils peuvent être ressentis ou vécus mais pas sentis. ** Répondit la légiste d'un ton neutre.

Jane soupira avant de s'installer confortablement dans son siège et Maura ne tarda pas à l'imiter. La détective passa plusieurs minutes pour essayer de s'endormir mais n'y parvint pas. Trop de questions se chamboulaient dans son esprit. Elle jeta un bref regard vers le siège d'à côté pour y voir Maura, plongée dans la lecture d'un article de science. Elle sortit rapidement son ordinateur portable et, après s'être connectée, elle commença à chercher quelques informations sur le lieu et l'objet de leur séjour. Quand soudains, elle écarquilla les yeux. Rapidement, elle fouilla son sac à la recherche du billet de train et quand elle le trouva enfin, la détective l'inspecta de plus près.

**PUTAIN DE MERDE C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! **S'écria Jane.

Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur les deux jeunes femmes, Maura leur donna un sourire rassurant qui se transforma vite en regard noir et tous se retournèrent sur leur siège. _« Finalement, il n'y a pas que les Rizzoli qui ont un pouvoir persuasif. »_ Pensa-t-elle. La légiste se retourna pour lancer un autre regard tout aussi noir à Jane.

**Ah oui c'est vrai … mon langage ...Désolé... Non, en fait je ne vais pas m'excuser, je ne te dois rien après tout ! **Dit-elle d'un ton légèrement agacé.

Maura ne fit aucunes remarques sur le commentaire de Jane, elle se contenta de soupirer bruyamment. Elle se pencha légèrement pour observer l'écran de l'ordinateur de Jane si bien que la détective pouvait avoir une large vue sur son décolleté et d'ailleurs, Jane ne s'en priva pas. Alors que ses yeux commençaient à vraiment s'attarder sur Maura, ou plutôt sur ses seins, celle-ci se redressa avec la même expression que Jane quelques instants plus tôt.

**Merde Jane c'est pas possible ! **

Maura posa une main sur sa bouche, elle s'était étonnée elle même de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Jane roula des yeux, pour s'empêcher de rire devant l'expression de Maura.

**Mais, pourquoi Angela ferait cela ? **Demanda innocemment Maura.

La jeune femme n'avait toujours vu que le bon côté des gens, oubliant très souvent que le monde n'est pas parfait, et les gens encore moins gentils et c'était d'ailleurs très souvent Jane qui devait la raisonner ou lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur la personne qui se tenait réellement en face d'elle.

**Dis toi que c'est le genre de choses qui arrivent quand Ma' veut se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas. **

**Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il va se passer une fois là-bas. **Soupira Maura, Jane se redressa instantanément.

**Quoi ?! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais y aller ! **

**En fait, j'en suis sure. **Dit-elle d'un ton totalement détaché et surtout énormément glamour.

Jane lâcha un grognement de désir et de frustration qu'elle transforma rapidement en énervement. Maura lui lança un regard dérobé, elle la connaissait par cœur, fière de son effet, elle s'installa dans son siège. La détective éteint son ordinateur avant de s'installer encore une fois contre la fenêtre, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur son téléphone, il devait leur rester encore une heure et demie de trajet. La détective bailla avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Maura observa un moment la jeune femme qui venait de s'endormir à ses côtés. _« Qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignonne quand elle dort … Non, Maura, arrête de penser !... Jane est malsaine et elle t'a blessé... Mais elle reste incroyablement mignonne ! Maura, tu te rend bien compte que tu parle à ton esprit... ? Arrête ça tout de suite ! »_ Pensa la légiste avant de, elle aussi sombrer.

_**Merci d'avance pour vos futures ( et je l'espère nombreuses) reviews et commentaires qui pourraient améliorer ma fic ! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour vos commentaires et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! **_

Juju8 : _**Merci, et je suis super contente que ma fic plaise pour son originalité ! **_

Romane29w : _**Ahahah ta danse de la joie m'a faite trop rire ! Merci pour ton commentaire et d'autant plus heureuse que tu sois « accro » cela me prouve bien que je n'écris pas pour rien.**_

Calynx49 : _**Merci de ton conseil, il ne me reste plus qu'à le mettre à exécution !**_

Violaine2707 : _**Merci ! C'est génial que tu pense ça et ça me fais ultra plaisir !**_

Alfrank : _**Okey merci de ton conseil je vais essayer de l'appliquer aussi ! Et j'adore ce que tu dis sur ma fic parce-que c'est un peu ce que je veux donner ! **_

DouDou : _**« j'aime, j'adore, je kiff » J'ai adoré, ton commentaire m'a vraiment fait trop trop rire ! merci de ton commentaire, en espérant que la suite soit toujours aussi bien !**_

La blonde59 : _**Tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre ! **_ _**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **_

_Elle se tient devant toi, ses grands yeux noisettes noircit par le désir te fixant malicieusement. Vous êtes dans une chambre d'hôtel, la vaste pièce n'est seulement éclairée que par des bougies ce qui donne un air félin à la jeune de femme devant toi. Tu te tiens debout, devant le lit, tu remarque que tu ne porte qu'un ensemble en dentelle noire. Tu relève la tête, pour la voir, elle aussi, ne portant que ses sous-vêtements bordeaux. Ils vont avec la couleur crème de sa peau. Tu déglutis difficilement, elle est incroyablement belle, mais surtout sexy. elle s'approche doucement et vient t'embrasser, tout est lent. Vous prenez le temps de savourer chaque émotions, chaque odeur, chaque frisson que vous procure l'autre. Alors qu'elle plante de nombreux baisers dans ton cou, mordillant ta peau, elle laisse tomber son soutient-gorge au sol. Ton ventre est un brasier, tu sens la chaleur et la passion monter entre vous deux. Tu pose tes mains sur ses fesses et resserre l'emprise quand elle pose un long baiser dans le creux de ton cou, elle le sait, c'est ton point sensible. Instinctivement, elle enroule ses jambes autours de ta taille. Vous vous embrassez et tu commence à l'emmener sur le grand lit recouvert de draps aux couleurs pourpres. Sur le chemin elle t'enlève ton soutient-gorge aussi et plante son regards emplit de désir et de passion dans le tiens. Quand tu arrive sur le côté du lit, tu la dépose avant de l'embrasser passionnément, elle en profite pour te faire basculer et se retrouver sur toi. Ses longues boucles dorées chutant contre ta poitrine. Elle prend le dessus, embrasse, lèche ou mordille chaque centimètre de ta peau. Tu étouffe de nombreux gémissements mais tu ne peux te retenir de murmurer son nom quand elle enlève délicatement ta culotte. Ses baisers se font de plus en plus bas, tu te sens fondre sous ses caresses, tu gémis de plus en plus fort. _

_« Le train en provenance de Boston entrera en gare dans quelques minutes, veuillez s'il-vous-plaît récupérer vos bagages et vous diriger vers la sortie. » _

_Quoi ?! Un train ? _

Jane ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et observa les alentours encore quelques peu hébétée par son rêve. Maura avait déjà enfilé son blazer et était en train de récupérer les affaires que les deux jeunes femmes avaient laissée sur les sièges. Quand elle remarqua enfin que la détective était réveillée, elle lui lança sa veste.

**Tu dis énormément de choses dans ton sommeil, tu savais ? **Lâcha Maura avec amusement.

Devant la mine décomposée de Jane et le rouge qui lui montait aux joues, Maura eu du mal à retenir le sourire qui menaçait de naître sur ses lèvres. La détective bégaya pendant quelques secondes, ouvrant et fermant la bouche sans qu'aucuns mots ne sortent. Elle prit finalement un air nonchalant avant de s'installer plus confortablement dans son siège. Maura leva un sourcil et lança un regard interrogateur à la femme qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Celle-ci croisa ses bras et lâcha un soupir d'impatience.

**Attends ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais descendre de ce train pour venir avec toi?!... **Devant le regard, que Jane évita, toujours aussi menaçant de Maura, la détective leva les yeux au ciel. **Oh non … tu es sérieuse. **

**Jane … **Lança Maura très froidement, tout en lui jetant un regard chargé de reproches. Jane le savait, ce regard lui ferait faire n'importe quoi, aussi, elle essaya tant bien que mal de l'éviter.

**Jane ! **S'écria la légiste, ce qui eu le don de faire sursauter la jeune femme qu'elle appelait.

**Non Maura, n'essaie même pas, je n'irais nulle part ! **

**Tu es sûre de toi ? **

Jane et Maura sortirent de la gare pour tomber nez à nez avec un homme tenant une pancartes indiquant leurs noms, ou plutôt leur nom.

« _ Mesdames Isles-Rizzoli. »_

Jane manqua de s'étouffer quand elle lu la carte tandis que Maura sourit malicieusement, effectivement, elle n'avait aucunes idées de quoi Angela était capable pour ses filles. Jane traînait deux valises derrière elle. Elle avait beau être en froid avec la légiste, elle n'en perdait pas moins le sens de la politesse, aussi, quand elle avait aperçut Maura peiner avec ses deux énormes valises, elle en avait prit une. Lorsque les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent aux abords de l'homme qui devait sans doute être le chauffeur, elles déposèrent les valises devant la voiture.

**Vous devez sans doutes être Mesdames Isles-Rizzoli je présume ? **

**En vrai elle c'est … **Jane fut coupée par Maura qui tendit une main au chauffeur.

**En effet, ravie de vous rencontrer. **Lança Maura gaiement.

L'homme lui serra la main avec un franc sourire sur le visage. La poignée sembla durer trop longtemps au goût de Jane.

**Bon c'est pas que rester là me dérange hein ! Mais il va quand même falloir ranger ses valises non ?! **S'exclama-t-elle.

**Oh, oui bien-sûr, excusez-moi. **Souffla le chauffeur avant de glisser les valises dans les coffre pendant que les deux jeunes femmes s'engouffraient dans la voiture. Toutes les valises ne rentrèrent pas dans le coffre, si bien qu'il fallu en déposer une sur un siège à l'arrière passager. Maura et Jane se retrouvèrent donc, assises serrée l'une contre l'autre. Après un long moment de silence, Maura se rapprocha de l'oreille de Jane. Le rythme cardiaque de Jane s'accéléra, heureusement que la légiste ne pouvait pas le sentir.

**Auriez-vous été jalouse Détective ? **Murmura Maura dans l'oreille de la jeune femme à ses côtés.

La voiture s'arrêta et la légiste en sortit immédiatement, ne laissant pas à Jane le temps de répondre. Celle-ci sortit elle aussi de la voiture. Elle n'eut pas besoins de récupérer les valises puis-ce que le chauffeur les amenaient déjà à l'intérieur de la vaste battisse qui se dressait sous leur yeux. Une femme arriva cependant, leur offrant son plus large sourire.

**Hypocrite...** murmura Jane.

**Tu disait ? **Demanda gentiment Maura mais la détective n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà, la femme devant elle parlait. Jane un faux sourire qui retomba lorsqu'elle entendit la fin de son long discours.

**Mesdames bienvenue au séjour de thérapie de couple, j'espère que vous vous y plairez ! **Termina-t-elle joyeusement.

_**J'attends vos reviews avec énormément d'impatience ! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**OK OK je sais, je suis pas réputée pour ma ponctualité alors ...Je vous fais mes plus plates excuse pour cette longue attente ! **_

Calynx49 : _**Ahah ! J'ai aussi écris pour ça ( nan pas pour le lemon ) pour que mon écriture s'améliore et qu'elle soit digne de ce nom !**_

DouDou : _**Gardons l'esprit de Jane encore un peu frustré, ce ne sera que plus explosif dans la réalité ! Je suis super contente que ma fic plaise autant c'est juste génial !**_

Covergirls06 : _**Merci, j'espère que la suite va te plaire !**_

Alfrank : _**J'ai essayé au maximum de garder l'esprit des personnages dans la réalité ( quelque peu fictive vu qu'il s'agit d'une série ! ) en leur ajoutant quelques nouveaux sentiments pour les rendre plus attachant et puis surtout pour qu'il y ai une nouvelle histoire d'amour qui voie le jour ! **_ Romane29w : _**Désolé, j'ai vraiment tardé ( oui je sais je crains ) mais bon merci de continuer à suivre et en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise. **_

Rizzles : _**Merci ! J'ai trop aimé le « tu gère » ça m'a fait trop rire !**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **_

Avant que Jane n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, la jeune femme avait disparu. N'ayant pas écouté un seul mot de ce qu'elle avait dit, elle se retourna vers Maura, dans l'attente d'une explication. La détective était complètement choquée, les avait-elle vraiment crues en couple, qui plus est mariées ?!

**Tout le monde croit vraiment que nous sommes ensembles ? **S'étonna Jane.

Maura s'approcha de la détective et, à quelques centimètres de son visage, elle s'arrêta.

**Qui sait, peut-être que nous formons un joli couple … Chérie... ** Murmura Maura avant de se diriger vers l'entrée où deux autres couples attendaient déjà.

_« Attendez, Maura Isles vient-elle de flirter avec moi ?... Non, impossible Jane... en même temps …. vu la situation … Jane, arrête de penser et de parler à ton esprit et suis-la ! » _Pensa la détective. Elle poussa un long soupir avant de coller un large sourire sur son visage et de se diriger à son tour vers le petit groupe de personnes déjà rassemblés. Aussitôt que la détective fut arrivée, Maura vint se glisser à ses côtés. Leurs bras se frôlaient, juste assez pour sentir la chaleur de l'autre à ses côtés. Jane se raidit quand leurs bras se touchèrent, mais très vite, elle se détendit et apprécia cette nouvelle promiscuité entre elles.

**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites là toutes les deux ? Vous avez vraiment l'air de former un joli couple pourtant ! **Annoncèrent gaiement un dénommé Tom et sa femme, Kate.

Maura sourit immédiatement à cette remarque, lui en rappelant une déjà faite quelques minutes plus tôt.

**En fait on est pas en... **Jane fut, une fois de plus, coupée par la femme qui s'approcha en criant sur ce qui semblait être son mari.

La détective grogna et Maura lui donna une pression rassurante dans le bras. Bien que les deux jeunes femmes soient en froid, un lien plus fort les unissait. Un lien qui, malgré les disputes, les poussaient toujours à se soucier l'une de l'autre. Un lien indescriptible sur lequel personne ne savait poser de mots. Elle furent toutes les deux coupées dans leurs pensées par un ricanement dans leur dos.

**Je me demande quand Jack et Tracy vont enfin se rendre compte que ce n'est pas ici qu'il faudrait qu'ils viennent mais plutôt chez le notaire pour les papiers du divorce. **

Les deux jeunes femmes en avant sourirent à l'humour de Tom avant de vite le perdre quand la femme en question, « Tracy », débarqua devant eux, un faux sourire plaqué sur le visage. Elle passa, ignorant totalement Maura et Jane avant de se jeter dans les bras de Kate. Celle-ci la réceptionna, lançant un regard d'excuse et de dégout vis-à-vis de Tracy. La légiste et la détective lui sourirent en retour avant de se retourner et de se lancer, à leur tour, des regards d'incompréhension. Le mari, « Jack », arriva à son tour. Il se présenta rapidement à Jane et Maura avant de partir discuter chaleureusement avec Tom. Dans sa nature un peu trop curieuse, Jane se mit à écouter leur discussion.

**Je rêve ! **S'exclama faiblement la détective à l'attention de Maura.

**Jane, c'est très irrespectueux d'écouter la conversation des gens, tu devrais … **

**Ils les trompent tous les deux ! **Rétorqua-t-elle avec un air choqué.

**Pardon?! **

Jane n'eut pas le temps de finir sa discussion parce-que la femme, qui semblait d'ailleurs être la directrice de cet endroit arriva et tapa plusieurs fois des mains pour rappeler l'ordre et commencer son discours de bienvenue. Elle monta rapidement les quelques marches du perron, pour être surélevée par rapport aux autres adultes présents.

Au bout de quinze minutes de discours et de visite du lieu, Jane et Maura se retrouvèrent à la fin.

**Cet endroit et somptueux j'ai tellement hâte d'essayer leur jacuzzi !** S'écria Maura avec un grand sourire.

**Oh oui ! C'est sur que je ne remercierais jamais assez Ma' pour nous avoir envoyé ici ! **Répondit Jane tout en levant les bras pour montrer le vaste paysage qu'offrait les lieux.

**Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que tu allais aimer. **Dit-elle joyeusement.

Jane se tourna et lança un regard noir à Maura.

**Dois-je comprendre d'après ton regard qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une forme de sarcasme ? **

Jane lui jeta un deuxième regard noir avant d'accélérer et de laisser Maura à la traîne.

**Effectivement, je crois que c'était du sarcasme.** Marmonna-t-elle avant de rejoindre la détective.

Maura continua à marcher tout en remuant de nombreuses pensées et ne remarqua pas que le groupe s'était arrêté au début d'un long couloir et la légiste rentra accidentellement dans une personne, elle formula quelques excuses avant de lever le regard pour rencontrer celui de Jane.

**En fait, non. Je retire mes excuses ! Je ne te dois rien après tout. **Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton tout à fait anodin.

Jane essaya de garder le plus de contrôle sur elle-même pour s'empêcher de rire, elle se retourna donc pour éviter de recroiser le regard de Maura. Seulement la légiste s'approcha et dans son dos lui glissa quelques mots.

**Je sais que tu essaie de masquer ton sourire … chérie. **

Maura avança devant la détective et fit semblant de s'intéresser à ce que disait la guide.

**Ici, vous trouverez toutes les chambres, les noms sont inscrits sur les portes, je vous invite donc à vous rendre dans la votre et vous rappelle que le dîner est à vingt heures, vous avez donc deux heures pour vous familiariser avec votre nouvel environnement de séjour. **Finit-elle avec un large sourire.

Peu à peu, tous les couples commencèrent à se disperser et Maura prit les devants, à la recherche de leurs chambres. Jane la suivit automatiquement et lorsqu'elle arrivèrent devant la porte où avait été inscrit « _Isles-Rizzoli » _Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent. La légiste tourna la poignée et poussa délicatement la porte. Toutes les deux arrivèrent dans la pièce principale de la suite, une vaste chambre avec tout le luxe possible. Maura continua sa visite tandis que Jane resta clouée au sol, choquée par tant de luxe. Un grand lit d'au moins quatre places dominait la pièce. Il était couvert de draps de soie blancs. En face, quelques fauteuils avaient été installés, et sur la table basse verre et marbre, avait été déposé une bouteille de champagne accompagnée de deux coupes. De grandes baies-vitrées donnaient un accès direct sur une grande terrasse et avaient vue sur le domaine.

**Rien que cette pièce fait déjà la taille de mon appartement entier ! **Soupira-t-elle.

**Jane, tu devrais vraiment voir ça ! **S'écria Maura à travers la pièce.

La détective se dirigea en suivant la voix de la légiste et fit glisser la porte coulissante pour finalement arriver dans une immense salle de bain aux allures futuristes.

**Maura, ne me dis pas que c'est … **

**Un jacuzzi dans notre salle de bain ! **Cria la légiste en tapant des mains, un sourire, qui faisait évidemment fondre Jane, plaqué sur le visage.

La détective s'avança, déposa une main sur le marbre blanc du plan de travail et continua d'inspecter ce qui allait être sa salle de bain lors de la prochaine semaine. Maura avait déjà disparu de la pièce pour continuer sa visite. Lorsque Jane sortit de la salle de bain, elle retrouva la légiste allongée dans le lit sur le dos, visiblement plongée dans ses pensées avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. La détective remarqua que la jeune femme caressait frénétiquement son avant-bras gauche, ou plutôt un endroit précis. Elle ne pu percevoir ce qui s'y trouvait mais se promit de chercher plus.

**Jane tu sais que nous allons devoir dormir ensembles.** Déclara-t-elle pensivement.

La jeune femme se reprocha du lit et croisa les bras avec un air suspicieux.

**Et c'est cette pensée qui te fais sourire ? **

**Plus ou moins...** Rétorqua la légiste, le rouge grimpant sur ses joues, elle lança un regard aguicheur à Jane avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la chambre.

**On a rendez-vous à la salle de réception dans dix minutes et au vu de l'intérêt que nous avons porté à la visite, il va nous falloir du temps pour trouver. **Souffla Maura avant de sortir.

Jane se retourna à l'instant où la porte claqua et se précipita à la suite de la jeune femme qui ne se retourna pas quand Jane l'appela. La détective s'arrêta au milieux du couloir tandis que Maura continua de marcher d'un pas feutré.

**Maura … Maura ça voulait dire quoi « plus ou moins » ?!... Maura ! **

_**Merci d'avance ( enfin je l'espère ) pour vos reviews et commentaires constructifs ! Le prochain chapitre sera à l'heure ! #PromesseP'titDoigt ! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Nouveau chapitre ! ( Fuck yeah ! ) merci pour vos nombreux commentaires qui me font toujours autant plaisir ! **_

_LiwNa : **Merci, j'espère que tu vas aimer le suivant !**_

_XXXRizzlesXXx : **eh oui, elles vont partager un lit ( ça promet ) ! ton français et parfaitement compréhensible ne t'excuse pas. **_

_Romane29w : **Merci, et s'il-te-plaît, continue de laisser des reviews … ton optimisme et contagieux !**_

_SkittyDarkShadow : **Ce nouveau nom me plaît bien aussi ! Pas de lemon dans ce chapitre, mais un début d'avancée dans la découverte de leurs sentiments ( c'est français ce que je dis ? ) EH oui on l'attend ce moment où elles seront ensembles mais patience ! Merci de continuer de suivre ma fic ! **_ _ : **Tout le monde peut voir qu'elles sont faites pour être ensembles sauf elles justement ! ( bah non ce serait trop facile sinon ! )**_

_violaine2707 : **C'est pas bête et, au contraire, ça me fais énormément plaisir de recevoir des reviews comme la tienne ! **_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **_

**Maura je te dis que c'est par là !** S'exaspéra Jane.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que les deux jeunes femmes arpentaient les couloirs tout aussi ressemblants les uns que les autres sans trouver la salle de réception ni même une quelconque activité humaine. Trop perdues dans leurs pensées, l'une croyait suivre l'autre et inversement. Lorsqu'elles se rendirent enfin compte de la situation, Maura prit les devants au grand regret de la détective qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir tout contrôler.

**Je crois … Non, en réalité je suis certaine, d'avoir beaucoup plus écouté lors de la visite que toi. **Rétorqua la légiste. **C'est donc logique que ce soit moi qui dirige, étais-je assez claire détective Rizzoli ? **

**Limpide.** S'exclama-t-elle.

Maura continua de marcher pour finalement tomber sur une jeune femme aux yeux vert et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**Vous devez être Mesdames Isles-Rizzoli je présume ? Je suis Alex, votre thérapeute. **Dit-elle en tendant la main à Maura qui la serra automatiquement.

**On est pas ensembles. **

**Pardon ? **S'étonna la thérapeute.

**On est pas en couples, c'est sa mère qui nous a envoyé ici sans notre avis. **

**En fait on est même en froid**. Lâcha Jane à l'improviste.

L'étonnement d'Alex grandit un peu plus, l'étincelle qu'elle avait d'ailleurs perçut dans le regard de la légiste avait disparu aux mots de Jane.

**Elle a tiré sur mon père. **Expliqua Maura.

**Le donneur de sperme Maura ! **S'exclama Jane en levant les bras en l'air. **Pouvons-nous passer le repas, tout ça m'a coupé l'appétit. **

La thérapeute était restée bouche-bée devant l'altercation entre les deux jeunes femmes mais quand Jane l'interpella, elle reprit rapidement ses esprits.

**Pourquoi ne pas profiter de ce temps pour discuter ! Qu'en pensez-vous Madame … **

**Mademoiselle Isles. **Glissa Maura avec un sourire tout en acceptant l'offre que Jane ne put donc refuser.

Alex ouvrit la première porte qui donna sur un vaste salon. Il y avait un grand bureau et devant avait été disposé deux fauteuils. La thérapeute s'installa dans celui du bureau tandis que les deux jeunes femmes prirent les deux autres. Après quelques secondes d'un silence confortable qui permettait aux deux jeunes femmes de plonger dans leurs pensées, la thérapeute les interrompit.

**Donc, pourriez vous commencer par le commencement … c'est à dire votre père. **Demanda Alex.

**Le donneur de sperme.** Ne put s'empêcher de souligner Jane.

Comme seule réponse, la détective reçu un regard assassin de Maura.

**J'ai été adoptée et il se trouve que j'ai récemment retrouvé mon père biologique, le donneur de sperme. **Maura s'arrêta et Jane continua.

**Il s'agit d'un criminel recherché par le FBI autant que par la police, c'est à dire moi. **

**Lors d'une enquête, j'ai dû me rendre sur les lieux d'un incendie, la police s'y trouvait ainsi que le FBI.**

**Dont je ne connaissais pas la présence. **Souligna Jane.

**Doyle, mon père biologique, s'y trouvait aussi, pour ma protection, une fusillade a alors éclaté. **

**J'ai tiré sur Doyle dans le cadre de la légitime défense. **Se justifia la détective. **On serait tous morts si je ne l'avais pas fait. **Termina-t-elle.

Pendant la discussion, Alex avait prit quelques notes mais avait surtout remarqué l'alchimie des deux femmes. L'aisance avec laquelle les deux pouvaient échanger sans un regard. Elle avait aussi aperçut que, malgré la distance des deux sièges, elles avaient inconsciemment réussit à se rapprocher les une des autres jusqu'à se frôler.

**Depuis on ne se parle plus. Mais Ma' … **

**C'est sa mère.** Chuchota Maura à l'intention de la thérapeute qui la gratifia d'un sourire.

**Elle a décidé de mettre son nez dans mes … **

**NOS affaires. **Souligna la légiste.

**Et nous a envoyé ici. **Dit la détective.

**Je l'ai convaincu de rester. **

**Fin de l'histoire. **Conclut Jane.

La thérapeute termina de noter quelques phrases avant de relever la tête vers ses deux patientes.

**Bon, et bien je crois que nous avons fait le tour de la question maintenant, j'aimerais savoir … quels sont vos sentiments l'une envers l'autre ? **

**Pardon?!** S'exclamèrent en chœur les deux jeunes femmes, elles se regardèrent tout en rougissant.

**Votre mère vous a envoyé ici, c'est bien qu'elle a dû ressentir que vous nourrissiez chacune des sentiments confus envers l'autre. **Expliqua Alex.

Alex planta son regard dans celui de Maura et put y déceler une pointe de déception quand Jane s'empressa de rétorquer que personne ne nourrissait un quelconque sentiment envers l'autre. Elle referma son carnet et se leva, Jane et Maura suivirent l'exemple et se levèrent à leur tour.

**Je crois que nous en avons terminé avec cette séance, je vous vois demain donc. **Termina-t-elle en offrant un large sourire.

Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à partir, la thérapeute retint Maura.

**Pourrais-je vous parler encore quelques minutes ? **Demanda gentiment Alex.

Jane lança un regard d'incompréhension à la légiste mais celle-ci lui répondit par un hochement de tête et la détective quitta la pièce, laissant la thérapeute et sa patiente seules.

**Et si nous parlions de vos réels sentiments vis-à-vis de Jane … et, par pitié, ne me mentez pas je sais qu'ils vont bien au delà de la simple amitié. **

_**J'attend vos reviews avec hâte ! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Merci encore une fois pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant sourire, la suite comme vous l'attendiez ! **_

_Marcel16 :** Merci ! Heureuse de voir que ma fic te plaît vraiment ! **_ _Rizzles : **Cette Alex va faire des miracles je sens ! **_ _Anais : **Après tout, c'est son métier voyons ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! **_ _Violaine2707 : **Merci pour ton commentaire. Hé oui, mais que peut-il se passer quand elle ne peut plus mentir ? … la suite est là ! **_ _Bapt : **Merci, ça fait vraiment du bien de voir que les gens aimes ma fic ! J'espère que la suite te conviendra ! **_ _Romane29w : **Ah ah ah ! Ton enthousiasme pourrait traverser l'écran de mon ordinateur ! Merci et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur ! **_ _Alex5959 : **Merciii ! C'est trop top ! Cette thérapeute va tout chambouler ( dans le bons sens voyons ! ) pour les deux héroïnes je l'sais ! **_ _Lisa418 : **Un seul, ce serait trop facile sinon ! **_ _SkittyDarkShadow : **ça se voit pour tout le monde … sauf pour elles ! ce serait trop évident sinon ! Cette thérapeute alors je sens qu'elle est déjà populaire ! **_ _**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **_

Lorsque Maura entra dans la suite, elle tomba sur la détective, faisant les cents pas dans autours du lit. Jane ne semblait pas remarquer la légiste qui en profita pour se glisser discrètement dans la chambre pour observer Jane. En réalité, contempler aurait été plus approprié, Maura ne pouvait cesser de fixer la détective qui avait revêtu un short et un tee-shirt, laissant ses longues jambes à l'air, au plus grand plaisir de la légiste.

**Je peux vous aider peut-être Dr Isles ?** Lança Jane soudainement.

Maura sursauta puis fronça les sourcils d'étonnement, la détective avait toujours le dos tourné. Elle se retourna vivement, pour éclater de rire face au visage blême de Maura. La légiste s'installa confortablement dans le lit et croisa ses jambes puis lança un regard à Jane qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place.

_Flash Back._

_Les joues de Maura avaient changées de couleurs, virant au rouge lorsque Alex avait sous-entendu qu'elle nourrissait des sentiments amoureux à l'égard de la détective. La thérapeute lui indiqua un siège dans lequel elle s'installa, rapidement suivie d'Alex qui prit place en face. _

_**Je vois vraiment pas de quoi vous souhaitez me parler ni même ce que vous insinuez parce-qu'il est clair que nous ne sommes pas... **_

_Maura fut coupée par Alex qui soupira bruyamment. _

_**On va faire quelque chose de très simple, parlez moi de Jane, décrivez-la moi comme vous la voyez. **Répondit la thérapeute avec un petit sourire. _

_**Jane est détective de police à la brigade criminelle et moi médecin légiste en chef ce qui fait que nous travaillons ensembles et nous nous voyons tous les jours. Même dans les affaires les plus compliquées, elle a toujours un mot pour faire rire. Bien-sûr, elle a son franc parlé mais je trouve ça tellement amusant. Elle a cette manière de toujours égayer les moments que l'on passe ensembles. Jane sait toujours quoi me dire, surtout quand je vais mal et puis ce sourire ... Elle a un immense sourire signé Rizzoli qui est incroyablement mignon mais c'est quand il est sincère et qu'il monte jusqu'à ses yeux qu'il est le plus beau. Elle a surtout cette manière de te faire sentir différente et exceptionnelle, elle est incroyable …**_

_Maura écarquilla les yeux quand elle s'aperçut de ce qu'elle venait de dire. _

_**Amie, Jane est une incroyable amie. **Rajouta-t-elle dans l'espoir de duper la thérapeute qui ne la crue pas un instant. _

_**Allez-y, et excusez-vous pour tout ce qui s'est produit. Vous êtes toutes les deux dans l'impossibilité totale de vous faire la tête. **_

_**Mais... **_

_**Non, pas de mais … vous me raconterez tout demain. **_

_Maura se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la sortie. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, elle se retourna et remercia Alex qui la gratifia d'un large sourire. La légiste marcha lentement, une multitude de questions se bousculant dans sa tête. Elle resta plantée devant la porte de leur chambre pendant encore quelques minutes avant d'enfin se décider à entrer. _

**Jane, pouvons nous parler … comme … sérieusement ? **Demanda Maura craintivement.

Jane vint automatiquement s'asseoir aux côtés de la légiste un inspira longuement .

**Vas-y Maura, je t'écoute. **Répondit-elle simplement.

**JeDoisM'excuserPourToutCeQueJeT'aiFaitDepuisQueTuA sTiréSurMonPèreBiologique... **

Maura releva la tête vers le visage de Jane et écarquilla les yeux quand elle s'aperçut que celle-ci lui souriait.

**Le donneur de sperme Maura, le donneur de sperme. **

**Attends, même moi je n'ai pas compris la totalité de ce que je viens de dire ! **S'exclama-t-elle.

La détective éclata de rire et se pencha contre l'oreille de Maura et celle-ci pu sentir ses joues se réchauffer.

**Cher Dr Isles, je vous connais largement assez pour être capable de décrypter tout ce que vous dites. **Murmura-t-elle.

Le souffle chaud de Jane qui glissa sur la nuque de Maura la fit frissonner et une douce chaleur vint s'installer dans le creux de son ventre. Jane se releva rapidement avant de planter un regard empli de sincérité dans les yeux noisette de la légiste.

**Je m'excuse aussi … je veux dire, pour la façon dont j'ai réagis … c'était un peu enfantin. **Glissa-t-elle en passant une main derrière sa nuque.

Maura lui sourit et cela suffit amplement à faire passer tout ce qu'elles avaient besoins de savoir. Jane pris soudainement la main de Maura et commença à l'emmener vers la sortie quand la légiste lui lança un regard interrogateur.

**J'ai vraiment faim maintenant ! **S'exclama Jane en réponse à Maura.

**Heu Jane … Je ne souhaiterais pas gâcher tes plans mais le repas est terminé depuis longtemps et il n'y a pas de room service. **Souffla la légiste.

**Je sais, c'est pour ça qu'on va directement aller se servir ! **Rétorqua-t-elle avec un immense sourire enfantin.

**Jane, nous n'avons pas... **

**N'as-tu jamais voulu prendre des risques, sentir l'adrénaline envahir ton corps ? **Glissa Jane à l'oreille de Maura d'un ton totalement séducteur.

**Détective Jane Rizzoli, je peux officiellement déclarer que vous aurez ma mort ! **

**Je sais, mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. **

**Entre autres. **Lâcha Maura reprenant le ton séducteur de Jane tout en glissant un clin d'œil.

Elle sortit discrètement de la suite laissant la détective totalement déboussolée.

Lorsque les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent devant le garde manger, elles échangèrent un regard surpris devant le cadenas qui était suspendu à la poignée de la porte.

**Jane, on fait comment maintenant ? **Demanda Maura inquiète.

**Tu n'imagine même pas tout ce que je suis capable de faire de mes dix doigts ! **

La détective se dirigea vers la cuisine et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec plusieurs petits instruments. En une minutes, elle parvint à ouvrir le cadenas, elle fit glisser la porte et s'inclina, laissant passer Maura.

**Madame.** Souffla-t-elle avec un sourire triomphal tout en indiquant l'entrée du bout de la main.

La légiste ne put retenir un léger rire s'échapper avant de s'introduire dans le garde-manger, suivie de près par Jane.

Après que les deux jeunes femmes eurent goûté tout ce qui était présent et comestible dans la pièce, Jane s'apprêtait à sortir quand une exclamation de Maura la fit se retourner.

**Jane ? Jane viens voir ! **Souffla une voix pleine d'excitation.

La détective soupira, elle ne pouvait résister à l'air enfantin de Maura quand elle était excitée. Jane s'approcha et la légiste se tourna, un kit de fondue, du chocolat, des paquets de guimauve et de nombreux fruits dans les mains.

**Je crois qu'on a tout ce qu'il nous faut. **Murmura Maura, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Jane la déchargea rapidement avant de se diriger vers la sortie, elle marcha volontairement à l'avant pour éviter que Maura ne remarque le gigantesque sourire plaqué sur son visage à l'idée d'être, enfin redevenue comme avant avec Maura. Les deux jeunes femmes marchèrent dans les couloirs quelques minutes discutant faiblement et riant aux idioties de l'autre. Quand enfin, elle se retrouvèrent devant la porte, Maura ouvrit délicatement la porte avant de glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de Jane.

**Allez détective, une fondue au chocolat nous attends. **

_**N'hésitez vraiment pas à me poser des questions dans vos reviews, je réponds à la plupart !**_

_**Merci pour vos futures reviews et commentaires toujours aussi amusants et intéressants ! **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Ceci n'est pas un chapitres mais j'aimerais réellement que vous le lisiez tout de même ce petit mot d'excuse.**

Donc, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, ça fait un petit moment déjà que je n'ai pas posté et je m'en excuse énormément. J'ai quelques problèmes familiaux plutôt importants ce qui ne me permet pas d'écrire ou de poster. Je suis désolée pour le gens qui me suivent et attendent un autre chapitre ! Étant donné la situation je ne peux vous promettre de poster tout de suite vu qu'il me faut du temps et du calme pour écrire. Choses que je n'ai pas aujourd'hui. Encore désolée et j'espère pouvoir poster dans le milieux de la semaine un nouveau chapitre.


	11. Chapter 11

**Pour celles et ceux qui n'auraient pas lu mon précédent post, je tiens à m'excuser pour la longue attente. **

**Et puis j'ai trouvé un lien qui m'a fait littéralement sauter de joie ( yesssss ) parce-qu'enfin, on a de l'espoir ! #FuckYeah. **

** content/2013/04/rizzoli-isles-out-gays-itself-seas on-4-promo-poster**

**Âmes sensibles s'abstenir ce chapitre carrément hot !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

**Donc tu aimes le chocolat …** souffla Jane avec un sourire taquin.

Maura lui jeta un regard noir avant de casser en morceau et de laisser fondre la cinquième tablette de chocolat. La légiste arbora un air satisfait avant de tendre une baguette à Jane qui la gratifia d'un léger « _merci »_.

**Celle qui fait tomber son morceau accroché a gage ok ? **Demanda Jane.

**Préparez-vous à mourir lieutenant Rizzoli.** Rétorqua Maura.

La légiste glissa un clin d'œil a Jane avant de plonger une fraise dans le chocolat fondu avec délicatesse. Alors qu'elle se pencha pour ne pas faire tomber son morceau de fruit, elle laissa délibérément son décolleté beaucoup plus plongeant que la normale aux yeux de la détective. Alors que Jane était en train de glisser elle aussi son pic dans la fondue, ses yeux se bloquèrent sur Maura, ou plutôt sa poitrine. Alors que ses pensées se dirigeaient dangereusement vers un domaine peu orthodoxe, elle fut interrompue par la légiste qui releva fièrement la fraise enrobée de chocolat. Elle en croqua la moitié avant de laisser l'autre à Jane qui l'accepta volontiers.

**Oh merde.** Souffla Jane en écarquillant les yeux.

**Jane, ton langage ! ** S'exclama la légiste.

Elle donna une légère tape contre l'épaule de la détective. Sa main s'attarda légèrement plus longtemps avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive que Jane tenait dans sa main le pic sans fruit. Elle arborait un regard inquiet.

**Oui ! **Cria Maura avant de se rapprocher dangereusement de Jane.

**Mais que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de vous détective ?**

Jane frissonna quand le souffle chaud de sa meilleure amie vint se glisser dans le creux de son cou. Elle étouffa un gémissement avant de planter son regard dans celui de Maura.

**Jane ? **

**Hum... **

**Jane j'ai trouvé ce que tu dois faire... excuse-toi. **Murmura la légiste.

**Je m'excuse seulement si tu t'excuse. **Renchéri Jane.

Maura hocha légèrement la tête et, soudainement, se jeta à bras ouverts sur la détective. Celle-ci, surprise, bascula en arrière, si bien que Maura se retrouva au dessus de Jane. Leurs deux visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres.

**Tu veux prendre des risques, vivre dangereusement ? **Souffla Maura.

La tension augmentait dans la pièce, les deux jeunes femmes bouillonnaient intérieurement.

**Comment ? **Lâcha Jane dans un murmure presque inaudible.

**Embrasse-moi. **

Les longues boucles dorées retombaient délicatement sur les épaules de Jane lui laissant un frisson. Sa respiration était laborieuse, son esprit ne fonctionnait plus. La détective n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre que déjà, les lèvres de Maura venaient délicatement se poser sur les siennes. Le chaste et timide baiser se transforma rapidement en un baiser fiévreux et sensuel, exprimant tout le désir et la passion refoulés. Quand le manque d'oxygène si fit sentir, Maura se détacha à regrets de Jane.

**Wouah... **lâcha finalement la légiste à bout de souffle.

**Maur' on doit parler. **

**Pas ce soir. **

La légiste se jeta à nouveau sur les lèvres de Jane, passant une main sous sa chemise et caressant son ventre musclé. Jane étouffa un gémissement, laissant glisser ses mains jusqu'aux cuisses de Maura. La légiste embrassa, lécha, mordit chaque partie du cou de Jane. Elle lui arracha vivement sa chemise et son soutient gorge avant de faire de même avec ses seins. Elle sourit quand Jane glissa son nom dans un énième gémissement. Elle défit le fermeture de son pantalon avant de le laisser glisser le long de ses jambes. La détective se retourna soudainement, prenant l'assaut des lèvres de Maura maintenant sous elle.

**Je crois que vous êtes encore bien trop habillée Docteur Isles. **Murmura Jane dans son oreille avant de lui mordiller le lobe.

Maura ne put se contenir et laissa échapper un fort gémissement. Comprenant les attentes de la légiste, Jane passa lentement ses mains jusqu'à la fermeture de la robe qu'elle fit glisser le long de la peau crémeuse de Maura. En réponse, la légiste ôta le dernier bout de tissus qui recouvrait Jane. Tous les gestes des deux femmes étaient lents, méticuleux, traduisant l'attente et le désir qu'elles nourrissaient chacune depuis longtemps. Elles se découvraient. Découvraient leurs corps et les désirs de l'autre. Jane embrassa la légiste puis descendit, fit le contour de sa mâchoire, le creux de son cou. Maura s'accrochait tant bien que mal aux épaules de Jane, laissant l'empreinte rosie de ses ongles dans la peau tannée de son amante. La détective continua son ascension et descendit plus bas, décrocha le soutient-gorge en dentelle puis embrassa le haut de ses seins. Maura se cambra de plaisir et put sentir le sourire de Jane se dessiner sous sa peau. La détective caressa le ventre plat et tonique de la légiste, savourant l'odeur et la douceur de sa peau. Tout en déposant une main sur les seins de Maura et l'autre sur ses hanches, elle descendit plus bas, embrassant le bas de son ventre puis ses cuisses. Jane pouvait sentir que Maura brûlait d'envie et d'excitation, ses gémissements étaient rauques, ses pupilles dilatées, emplies de désir. Maura enfoui ses mains dans les longues boucles noires de Jane et y planta ses ongles quand celle-ci enleva sa culotte et passa négligemment une main à l'intérieur de ses cuisses qu'elle retira aussitôt.

**J... Jane … s'il-te-plaît... **Soupira la légiste.

La détective sourit avant de glisser définitivement sa main avant de se jeter désespérément sur les lèvres de Maura, étouffant ses gémissements devenus bruyants. La jeune femme commença à doucement balancer ses hanches, raccordées au rythme que Jane imposait.

Maura exaltait, la détective avait ce don de la faire sentir si désirée que cela décuplait toutes ses émotions.

La légiste laissa aussi sa main caresser l'entre-jambe déjà humide de son amante. Jane jura quand elle sentit la main de Maura. Les deux jeunes femmes balançaient maintenant leurs hanches au même rythme, gémissant de plus en plus fort.

**Jane... j'ai besoins de te sentir en moi. **Souffla Maura.

La détective s'exécuta et glissa délicatement deux doigts à l'intérieur de la légiste tout en maintenant une pression sur son clitoris, lui arrachant un hoquet de plaisir. Maura fit de même et plaça lentement ses doigts en Jane.

Bientôt, les deux femmes criaient de plaisir, étouffant quelques uns de leurs gémissements dans de longs baisers passionnés.

L'orgasme les frappèrent simultanément, toutes les deux se cambrèrent tout en criant le nom de l'autre. Le corps encore vibrant, Maura s'effondra sur Jane. Sa respiration était saccadée, haletante.

**Wow. **Murmura la légiste après quelques minutes d'un silence confortable.

**C'était ... ** Enchaîna Jane.

**Vraiment incroyable. **Termina Maura.

La détective passa un bras autours des épaules de Maura, caressant la peau douce de ses épaules. La légiste avait passé un bras autour de la taille de son amante et leurs jambes étaient enchevêtrées entre elles. Lorsqu'elle sentit la respiration de Maura se calmer pour redevenir normale, elle releva les draps de soie pour les tirer sur elles. Lentement, toutes les deux tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée alors que les premiers rayons de soleils ne tarderaient pas à apparaître.

**Encore merci pour vos futures reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et qu'il vous fera patienter lors de ces quelques jours d'attente pour le début de la nouvelle saison au Etats-Unis ! **


	12. Chapter 12

Bon, je sais pas pourquoi mais fanfiction enlève des mots ce qui est vraiment très chiant - -' donc si vous voulez l'adresse du site, demandez et je peux essayer de l'envoyer en MP.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisir ! Je suis en vacances et je n'ai presque pas de wifi donc je ne posterais pas énormément mais je vais quand même essayer de poster comme je peux ! N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, normalement je pourrais répondre dans mon prochain chapitre. **_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **_

Le lendemain matin, le docteur Maura Isles se réveilla au son d'un claquement de porte. Elle balaya rapidement la pièce du regard pour ne trouver que draps froids et ses vêtements éparpillés au sol de la chambre. Elle soupira et passa un main dans ses longs cheveux emmêlés. Tout en tenant d'une main les draps de soie autours de sa poitrine, elle se glissa hors du lit et fila prendre une douche. Lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux et que l'eau brûlante vint glisser sur sa peau nue, des bribes de souvenirs de la nuit passée lui revinrent en mémoire. Un large sourire s'étira sur son visage, très vite remplacé par un froncement de sourcil. Jane avait fuit. Elle avait été naïve. Comment avait-elle pu croire que que les sentiments de Jane à son égard seraient égaux aux siens ? Elle aurait dû voir que pour la détective, elle n'était qu'une passade, une transition. Maura n'était qu'une réponse à la déception amoureuse que Jane venait de subir. Tant avec Dean que Casey. La légiste en arriva à la douloureuse conclusion que pour elle, la nuit passée avec Maura n'était qu'une futilité. La légiste releva lentement la tête. La situation ne devait pas l'atteindre, elle devait être forte. Quelques larmes vinrent se mêler à l'eau dorénavant tiède avant qu'elle ne sorte de la cabine de douche complètement embrumée. Elle enfila rapidement des sous-vêtement et sortit. Alors qu'elle s'agenouillait devant sa valise pour choisir sa tenue, Jane entra dans la suite, le corps en sueur et les vêtements de sport lui collant à la peau. Des écouteurs encore sur les oreilles, elle enleva rapidement ses vêtements. Les deux jeunes femmes qui ne s'étaient toujours pas remarquées tombèrent nez-à-nez, le rouge montant sur leurs joues.

Hum … C'est … Comment dire …

Très gênant. Compléta la légiste.

C'est pas comme si on ne s'était jamais vues avant … Souligna la détective.

Maura rougit furieusement aux propos que la détective sembla insérer dans la discussion le plus naturellement possible. Elle se retourna et se baissa à nouveau pour trouver sa tenue, évitant soigneusement de répondre à l'avance de la détective. Après un moment de silence confortable, Jane vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de manière à se trouver en face de Maura qui sembla s'intéresser de plus en plus à ses vêtements, évitant intentionnellement le regard pesant de la détective. À la vue du comportement de Maura, la jeune femme aux traits latin décida de rompre la gêne qui entourait toute leur discussion.

Maur' on va parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? Demanda Jane innocemment.

La légiste soupira avant de se relever et de commencer à marcher en rond dans la chambre, le doute et la frustration se traduisant dans tous ses traits. Elle passa ses deux mains fébriles dans ses cheveux. Jane aussi s'était levée, si bien qu'elle était à présent dos au mur.

Je ne sais même plus ce que l'on est … Amies ? Amantes ? Sex-Friend ? Lâcha finalement sur un ton totalement frustré Maura.

Sexfriend me va... Rétorqua la détective d'un ton le plus neutre.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Maura se jeta furieusement sur ses lèvres, plaquant ses deux mains contre le mur au dessus d'elle. Les deux jeunes femmes s'embrassèrent et la légiste continua de mener la danse. Après quelques minutes, l'air s'était nettement réchauffé. Maura glissa une main jusqu'au bas-ventre de la détective qui étouffa un gémissement.

Maur' il est huit heures et on à rendez-vous en bas à huit heures trente. Murmura Jane d'une voix rauque.

Je peux être rapide s'il le faut.

La légiste se baissa tout en embrassant toutes les parties du corps de Jane avant de faire tomber sa culotte et de glisser sa langue contre Jane et de lui arracher un gémissement de plaisir. Elle continua ses caresses tout en glissant deux doigts en Jane jusqu'à que celle-ci s'effondre sous son orgasme. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent contre la portes quelques minutes pour reprendre leur souffle.

C'était phénoménal ... lâcha la détective.

À ces mots, Maura esquissa un léger sourire avant de se relever et de finalement enfiler un jean slim et un chemisier. Sans un mot, Jane se releva et se dirigea vers la douche. Les deux femmes arrivèrent finalement à huit heures trente dans la salle de réception où tous les couples attendaient déjà, un large buffet s'offrant à eux. Maura et Jane vinrent se fondre dans la foule où elle purent entendre des bribes de conversation.

Il paraît que la serrure du garde manger a été forcé hier soir. Souffla un des participants.

La légiste rougit légèrement et Jane le remarqua.

L'urticaire Maur' … souffla la détective à son oreille, un large sourire se trahissant dans sa voix.

Maura sourit elle aussi avant de se diriger vers la grande table. Tous le monde s'installa dans une joyeuse ambiance et bientôt la discussion se généralisa.

Alors, vous deux, vous êtes ensembles depuis combien de temps ? Demanda une jeune femme.

Les deux femmes relevèrent la tête simultanément avant de se lancer un regard à la dérobée, chacune attendant que l'autre réponde. C'est finalement Maura qui commença.

En réalité, on est …

Chérie tu pourrais arrêter avec ta curiosité malsaine ! S'exclama son mari avant qu'elle n'ai pu terminer sa phrase.

Et c'est reparti. Murmura l'homme qui était assis aux côtés de Jane.

Pardon ?! Mais je te signale que si je n'étais pas curieuse je n'aurais jamais su que tu te tapais ma sœur ! S'exclama la femme, le visage rougit de colère.

Tu es obligée de toujours remettre cette histoire sur le tapis ! Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ça !

Tu crois qu'on est ici pour quoi ?! Elle était à peine majeure !

Tu peux parler ! Je sais que pour te venger tu t'es fait le voisin !

Ne change pas de sujet !

Je fais ce que je veux !

Les deux époux criaient si fort qu'ils n'entendaient même plus leurs amis qui essayaient tant bien que mal de les arrêter. Jane se leva brusquement et s'écria pour les faire taire.

Bon ok on a tous compris que la vie est dure mais là, c'est carrément n'importe quoi !

À ces mots, les deux époux se turent et la femme en profita pour sortir de la pièce en trombe suivie de près par une autre femme du groupe qui semblait être son amie. La détective se rassit et Maura posa une main rassurante sur sa cuisse.

Le reste du petit-déjeuner se passa tranquillement et tout le monde discuta gentiment comme pour oublier qu'il y a quelques minutes, le chaos régnait. Tout le monde se leva peut à peu et tous se dirigèrent vers le grand jardin où un large terrain de pelouse verte s'étendait. Maura aperçut la jeune femme qui avait fait la visite la veille, attendant avec du matériel de baseball. La légiste se retourna, un air enfantin greffé sur le visage.

Jane du baseball ! C'est génial ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Maur' t'es nulle à ce jeu. Soupira la détective.

Si je gagne tu me donne quoi ? Murmura Maura d'un air aguicheur.

Du sexe.

C'est parti ! S'exclama la légiste.

_**Encore merci pour vos reviews et j'espère pour les nouvelles. **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisir ! Comme vous le voyez, j'ai fait plus long cette fois ! **_

Violaine2707 : merci c'est super ! Je vais essayer d'écrire plus souvent pour les prochains chapitres !

Happinesskat : elles ne vont pas tarder à rentrer dans des sujets plus sérieux et donc devoir parler mais pour l'instant chacune évite la discussion fatidique sur leur sentiments !

Romane29w : merci ! Mais non ne t'inquiète pas elles ne vont pas rester à ce stade de leur relation !

Emy Em's : HaHa merci c'est trop sympa ! Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas ça va changer !

_**Sur ce bonne lecture ! **_

Et but ! S'écria Maura lorsqu'un membre de son équipe passa la première base.

L'équipe de la légiste menait le jeu d'un point à présent. Jane soupira pour ne pas éclater de rire face au regard enfantin de Maura. Discrètement, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la légiste qui attendait patiemment que la balle soit frappée. La détective se glissa rapidement derrière Maura qui ne la remarqua pas.

Maur' on ne dit pas but au baseball. Souffla Jane dans l'oreille de la légiste.

Celle-ci fit immédiatement volte-face et lui lança un regard noir.

Une étude canadienne a démontré que les femmes actives seraient plus encline à pratiquer un sport d'équipe. Je ne connais peut-être pas tous les termes techniques de ce sport mais je suis aussi apte que toi à le pratiquer. Voilà qui nous met à égalité détective.

Leur petite discussion qui prenait des allures de règlement de comptes fut coupé par l'arbitre qui signifia à Jane comme à Maura que c'était à elles de jouer. La détective vint prendre possession du gant ainsi que de la balle tandis que Maura attrapa la batte et vint se placer. Les deux jeunes femmes se lancèrent un dernier regard empli d'un flot de sentiments indescriptibles mais étonnamment fort. Jane hocha simplement de la tête avant de lancer une balle rapide, persuadée que la légiste était aussi mauvaise qu'elle le pensait. Cependant et à l'étonnement général, Maura frappa la balle avant de s'élancer, marquant un HomeRun. Celle-ci vint se rasseoir à peine essoufflée, elle tenta non sans mal de masquer son sourire face à l'air ahuri de Jane. La légiste se pencha doucement jusqu'à ce que Jane puisse sentir son souffle chaud glisser dans son cou, ne laissant que quelques frissons.

Alors ? Impressionnée ? Murmura Maura sensuellement.

La détective n'eut pas le temps de répondre puis-ce qu'elle dût retourner sur le terrain. La jeune femme encore assise sourit. Au vu de l'effet que la légiste engendra auprès de Jane, celle-ci décida de s'en amuser quelques temps. La partie se termina et c'est non sans mal que l'équipe de la légiste gagna. Alors que tout le monde se dirigeait vers une destination inconnue, les deux jeunes femmes prirent quelque peu de retard, leur laissant l'espace pour discuter librement.

Non mais tu te rends compte ?! Maugréa Jane, évidemment touchée dans son égo d'avoir perdu dans son sport de prédilection.

Non Jane je …

Je suis persuadée qu'elle l'a fait exprès ! Sérieusement comment c'est possible de faire tomber la balle autant de fois ?!

Tu sais ce n'est pas … Maura fut à nouveau coupée par la détective qui semblait lancée dans une discussion avec elle-même.

Je veux dire ce n'est pas physiquement normal ! Il n'y a pas d'étude sur ça ? Je suis sûre qu'il y en a une … j'ai pas raison ?

En effet il y a eu …

J'en étais sûre ! C'est parce-qu'il y avait son mari dans ton équipe à tous les coups !

Je suppose. Souffla Maura.

Tu te rends compte !?

Jane c'est la deuxième fois que tu dis...

Elle s'accroche à lui alors qu'il passe son temps à la tromper ! Tu as vu comme il draguait l'arbitre ! Ça sautait aux yeux !

Théoriquement ça ne peut pas sau...

Maura ? Demanda Jane d'une voix incertaine.

Oui ?

Heureusement qu'on est pas comme ça non ?

C'est à dire ?

Mariées et en thérapie de couple.

Je suppose Jane. Répondit Maura, elle même n'était pas sûre de la réponse.

Avant que Jane n'ai pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit à ce que la légiste venait de dire, elle tombèrent nez-à-nez avec le groupe qui semblait discuter joyeusement sans même les avoir remarqué. Les deux jeunes femmes se rapprochèrent et une femme leur tomba dessus, un large sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Bonjours Mesdames … elle inspecta rapidement son carnet de notes avant de relever son visage, ce même sourire toujours présent. Isles-Rizzoli, aujourd'hui c'est la thérapie de groupe, vous allez donc toutes et tous vous installer sur les chaises, la thérapeute ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Jane acquiesça rapidement tandis que la légiste rendit son sourire à le jeune femme qui n'en parut que plus ravie. Elle s'installèrent en même temps que les autres couples, chacun perdu dans sa discussion. Les chaises étaient disposées en rond, de telle manière que chaque couple était entrecoupé d'un espace. La seule chaise restante étant celle de la thérapeute. Thérapeute qui se trouvait être Alex. Celle-ci s'installa à son tour dans le fauteuil qui lui était destiné avant de balayer du regard l'assemblée, s'attardant quelques peu sur les deux jeunes femmes qui évitèrent simultanément son regard. Lorsque tout le monde se fut tut, la thérapeute commença sa séance.

Bonjours tous le monde. Je sais que certaines personnes me connaissent déjà. Dit-elle tout en appuyant son regard sur Jane et Maura. Mais je vais quand même me présenter. Donc je me présente je suis Alex Mitchell, votre thérapeute de groupe et thérapeute tout court pour certains d'entre vous. Alors j'imagine que les présentations sont déjà faites, chaque couple va donc expliquer les raisons de sa venue. Cela vous convient ?

Toute l'assemblée hocha de la tête avant de commencer à s'exprimer. La seule personne ne se prêtant pas au jeu étant Jane. Quand vint leur tour, ce fut Maura qui éleva la voix, commençant comme dans une de ses explication scientifique.

en fait, il n'y rien à raconter, la mère de Jane, croyant bien faire, nous a envoyé ici pour régler nos différents.

Tous les couples présents les regardèrent avec soupçon, ce fut enfin la même jeune femme aux cheveux courts qui les avaient questionné au cours du repas qui posa la question que tout le monde semblait se poser.

Alors vous deux … ?

On est pas ensembles. S'empressa d'ajouter Jane, nonchalamment assise sur sa chaise, les bras et les jambes croisées.

Ce que Jane veut dire, c'est qu'on est amies, on travaille ensembles tous le jours pour élucider des meurtres. Face au paires d'yeux exorbités qui les fixaient la légiste continua. Jane est détective et je suis médecin légiste en chef au BPD. Finit Maura au grand étonnement de tous.

Mais vous deux semblez si …

Fusionnelles ! S'exclama une autre femme, assise non loin.

Les deux jeunes femmes semblaient être de plus en plus mal à l'aise, si bien qu'Alex en profita pour passer au couple suivant. C'est une femme aux traits fins et aux long cheveux brun, habillée d'un tailleur et d'une jupe crayon qui s'exprima. Au bout de quelques secondes à expliquer à quel point leur couple allait bien et qu'ils ne venaient que pour une simple « cure de jouvence » comme chaque année, la détective ne put réprimer un grognement. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle et la scruta comme une bête de foire.

Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter Jane ? Demanda simplement la thérapeute.

Celle-ci lança un regard à Maura mais sachant qu'elle la soutiendrait dans ce qu'elle dirait, la détective se lança, toujours d'un air nonchalant.

Vous dites clairement que votre couple va bien, alors vous ne devez sûrement pas vous inquiéter quand votre mari rentre tard du travail où part pour quelques jours en voyage... vous ne devez même pas y prêter attention vu que vous travaillez énormément au point d'avoir du mal à vous en détacher je me trompe ?

O-Oui oui mais qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? Demanda la jeune femme, de plus en plus inquiète, le mari, décidément très mal-à-l'aise détourna son regard. Seriez-vous en train de dire que mon mari me trompe ? Chéri c'est vrai ?

Mais non voyons ! Répondit rapidement son mari.

Jane et Maura se regardèrent rapidement mais c'est la légiste qui continua.

Votre rictus facial montre que vous mentez. Souligna d'un ton tout à fait sérieux la légiste.

La femme sortie excédée de la salle, suivie de près par son mari. Soudain, tout le monde se tourna vers les deux jeunes femmes responsable du litige. Tous étaient étonnés de leur perspicacité. Et ce fut à nouveau la brunette aux cheveux courts qui rompit le silence.

Comment vous faite ça ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ce qui valu le rire de plusieurs participants et d'ainsi alléger l'ambiance.

Je suis flic et c'est une encyclopédie médicale vivante alors c'est une partie de notre job en quelque sorte de débusquer les maris trompeurs.

Bien, la séance est presque terminée, mais avant, je voudrais que comme à chaque fin de séance, vous décriviez en un mot votre partenaire. Dit la thérapeute.

Plusieurs couples passèrent, utilisant des adjectifs niait et stupides selon Jane, mais quand ce fut son tour, c'est sans hésitation qu'elle lâcha « _Super_ _Intelligente » _Maura, flattée, se promit d'en reparler, mais avant elle souligna quand même à Jane qu'il y avait deux mots dans sa caractéristique. La détective, masquant son sourire remplaça donc par « _ Intelligente »._ La légiste quand à elle qualifia Jane de « _ Courageuse » _en raison des nombreux obstacles qu'elle avait su franchir grâce à son courage et à sa force.

Bien, c'est finit pour aujourd'hui mais n'oubliez pas que vous avez tous une séance de thérapie avec votre partenaire en début d'après midi.

Tous les couples se dirigèrent donc vers la grande bâtisse pour manger.

Aux alentours de quatorze heures, tout le monde se dirigea vers une partie du bâtiment afin de se rendre auprès de son thérapeute, Maura et Jane se dirigèrent donc comme la fois précédente poualler à la rencontre de leur thérapeute. C'est sans surprise qu'elles découvrirent toutes les deux Alex, les attendant patiemment dans son grand bureau aux senteurs d'encens et aux tons boisés. Celle-ci releva la tête de ses notes griffonnées dans une écriture incompréhensible et leur adressa un large sourire.

Re-bonjour vous deux, venez et installez-vous.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent rapidement avant de commencer la séance.

J'ai remarqué pendant la séance de groupe que vos rapport semblent s'être améliorés.

Maura et Jane se regardèrent rapidement avant que la légiste prenne la parole.

On a discuté et nous sommes à nouveau comme avant.

Donc rien n'est arrivé ?

On est amies c'est tout. Souligna Jane.

En réalité, Alex connaissait déjà la nature de leur relation, en effet, sa chambre était située juste en dessous de la suite des deux jeunes femmes. Et la nuit d'hier avait fait assez de bruit pour que la thérapeute ai besoins de mettre des bouchons d'oreilles. Elle n'en fit pas part au couple quelque peu atypique, estimant que c'est à elles de venir lui en parler en temps et en heures.

donc, normalement, je suis supposée vous faire raconter votre premier baiser mais je suppose qu'il va falloir que je change tout le programme pour vous. Dit Alex en souriant.

En fait hum …. on a déjà eu un premier baiser … évoqua la légiste un large sourire fendant son visage.

Ah bon ?! S'exclamèrent simultanément Jane et la thérapeute.

Jane était trop saoule pour s'en souvenir .

_Flash back. _

_Maura et Jane venaient de résoudre une nouvelle enquête qui les avaient tenus en haleine pendant près de deux semaines, un meurtre passionnel,rien de peu banal. Pour « fêter » l'événement, les deux jeunes femmes avaient décider d'aller boire un verre avant de rentrer. Enchaînant verres sur verres, la tensions s'était échauffée entre elle. Jane était complètement saoule et Maura n'était plus tout à fait sobre non plus mais semblait tout de même mieux tenir l'alcool que son amie. Lorsqu'elle estima que Jane avait largement assez bu pour la soirée, elle entreprit de la faire sortir, celle-ci ne rechigna pas. Elle passa une main sur l'épaule de Maura tandis que la légiste en passa une à la taille de Jane. Toutes les deux avancèrent jusqu'à la voiture de la légiste qui était garée en bas de la rue. Juste avant de monter dedans, alors que Maura se trouvait toujours derrière elle, elle se retourna vivement et vint embrasser la légiste. Celle-ci répondit automatiquement à ce baiser qui dura quelques instants. Lorsque les deux se détachèrent l'une de l'autre, un large sourire sur le visage, elle éclatèrent d'un rire franc. Toutes les deux reprirent peu à peu leur esprits après un long fou rire. _

_Jane, on est complètement bourrées, on devrait appeler un taxi._

_Et on ne devrait pas faire ça non plus. Dit-elle en embrassant la légiste. _

_Non plus. Lui accorda-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, cette fois beaucoup plus passionnément. _

_Maura appela finalement un taxi et toutes les deux rentrèrent chez la légiste où elles s'endormirent ensemble dans le lit de Maura. Le lendemains, toutes les deux profitaient d'une gueule de bois mais seulement la légiste se souvenait de ce qu'il était arrivé la veille. _

Lorsque Maura eut terminé de raconter son histoire, tout le monde eut le souffle coupé.

Donc je t'ai embrassé en premier.

La légiste compris évidemment l'allusion à la nuit dernière et répondit, avec un large sourire.

Tu m'as embrassé en premier.

Donc, vous vous êtes embrassées, tout le monde vous crois en couple et, je dois le dire, il y a une merveilleuse alchimie entre vous et vous dites ne pas vous aimer ? Demanda incrédule la thérapeute.

On vous l'a dit, on est juste amies. Répondit tristement Maura.

Intéressant … maintenant, je voudrais revenir sur ce que vous avez dit pendant la séance de

groupe...

C'était la vérité, il n'y a qu'à voir comment le mari à réagit ! S'exclama Jane.

Non, je voulais dire sur la description de l'autre, pourquoi avez-vous choisit ces mots ?

Oh. Jane lança rapidement un regard à Maura avant de se lancer. C'est simple, Maura est la personne la plus intelligente que le monde ai pu faire. Vous pouvez lui poser n'importe qu'elle question elle y répondra. Comme hum … l'inventeur de l'encyclopédie.

diderot et d'alembert . Souffla Maura, ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

Vous voyez ! Elle est géniale ! Et puis des fois, elle fait une explication scientifique que personne ne comprend. Certains pourraient trouver ça ennuyant, mais moi j'aime bien ça ! Finit-elle avec un large sourire.

Je vois … Et vous Mlle Isles ?

Jane est la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Elle n'a pas hésité à se faire tirer dessus pour sauver des gens ou encore affronter Hoyt.

À ces mots, Jane serra ses poings, elle avait surtout eu peur pour Maura ce jour là, il avait quand même faillit la tuer. Les sièges étant très proches, Maura vint poser une main rassurant sur la cuisse de la détective qui se détendit aussi tôt. Alex ne le manqua pas et griffonna rapidement quelques notes à ce sujet.

Elle possède une telle force de caractère, on se sent forcément en sécurité auprès d'elle. Termina la légiste.

Bien, je crois que la séance d'aujourd'hui est terminée, dit-elle en regardant sa montre. Pour ce soir, je voudrais que chacune votre tour, vous confiez un secret, quelque chose dont vous n'avez jamais parlé à l'autre.

Les deux jeunes femmes repartirent, sachant exactement ce qu'elles allaient dire.

_**Encore merci pour vos reviews et pour les futures ! **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello et encore merci pour vos reviews !**_

_**Bon je voudrais changer de pseudo parce-que le miens est comment dire … ouais un peu nul ! enfin bref j'ai quelques idées mais les vôtres sont les bienvenue ! **_

_**Dans les prochains chapitre je répondrais en MP à vos reviews ce sera plus simple donc n'hésitez pas ! **_

XXXRizzlesXXx : _** c'est bien ce que j'essaie de faire ( sans grande réussite) ! Merci pour ton commentaire. **_ Emy Em's : merci ! Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite avec la thérapeute,dans ce chapitre ( très court ) c'est moment confidences ! Merci pour ta review ! Covergirls06 : haha merci ! Tu auras donc ta réponse dans ce chapitre ! Xazera : Merci ! En espérant que la suite soit à la hauteur de tes attentes. Romanew29 : Wouah merci ! Effectivement je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais dire qui ne me fasse plus plaisir ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! _**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **_

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient enchevêtrées l'une contre l'autre, un draps recouvrant leur nudité. Le bras de Maura reposait faiblement sur la poitrine de la détective qui traçait des formes abstraites dessus. Après quelques minutes d'un silence reposant, c'est Jane qui éleva la voix.

Je crois que je vais devoir perdre plus souvent au baseball. Lui souffla-t-elle dans l'oreille.

La détective s'attendait à une remarque de la part de Maura qui ne vint pas, soucieuse, elle jeta un œil sur la légiste qui semblait plongée dans de nombreuses réflexions internes. Jane se décala quelque peu afin d'avoir le visage de Maura en face du siens.

Maura ?

On fait quoi là ? Demanda paisiblement la légiste.

Pardon ?

On couche ensembles, on est amies et surtout on n'en parle pas … c'est quoi tout ça ?

On n'a jamais rien fait dans les règles de l'art Maur'. Je suppose que notre relation est juste indescriptible non ?

Tu as sûrement raison. Souffla-t-elle.

La pièce retomba dans une ambiance de calme absolu et la détective continua machinalement de caresser le bras de Maura. Après quelques passages où elle put sentir des irrégularités sur sa peau, sa curiosité l'emporta et elle se décida enfin à parler.

Maur', qu'est-ce que tu as sur le bras ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

La légiste se raidit à l'écoute de la question, inspira longuement avant de se relever pour faire face à Jane.

Je suppose que je vais pouvoir mettre en application l'exercice que la thérapeute nous a donné. Souffla-t-elle.

Quand j'étais adolescente j'ai fait l'expérience d'un pensionnat pour jeune fille en France mais ça tu le sais déjà non ?

Je crois que oui.

J'ai toujours eu du mal à me faire des amis, mais spécialement là-bas. À l'époque, j'étais tombée amoureuse d'une de mes camarade de classe et l'une des seule personne qui semblait m'apprécier pour autre chose que mes notes et l'aide que je pouvais leur apporter dans leur travaux. Je ne me considérais pas comme gay, bi ou quoi que ce soit, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de choses que je pouvais apprendre dans un livre de science. J'en avais donc parlé à ma colocataire de chambre. Ce que je n'avais pas pris en compte, c'est que le monde est cruel. Cette fille était comme qui dirait jalouse de mon statut auprès des professeurs, elle a donc relayé mon histoire dans tous le pensionnat. J'étais la risée de cet institut, une paria. C'est là que j'ai commencé à … dérober un outil de la salle de science et m'ouvrir les bras avec ... les tenues règlementaires exigeaient un blazer donc personne n'a jamais rien vu. Sur mon chemin tout le monde me regardait, même les enseignants, tous sauf une. C'était ma professeure de science, et elle avait une femme. Un soir, alors que je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, j'ai surpris une discussion à mon égard, je me suis cachée et j'ai écouté. Je n'ai jamais oublié ce qu'elles ont dit. « _Ce n'est qu'une sale lesbienne, et tout le monde sait ce qu'elle mérite pour être comme ça » _et puis l'autre à répondu. « _Elle mérite l'enfer, c'est une abomination ! ». _j'ai appris plus tard que c'était des filles de militants de groupuscules d'extrême droite. Ce jour là a été celui de trop. J'ai courus jusqu'à ma chambre, pris le scalpel et fais une entaille la plus profonde possible. J'ai pleuré de douleur et de haine. Parce-que j'avais fini par les croire. Je me suis couchée à même le sol et le sang a coulé de partout autour de mon bras. Tout ce dont je me souviens après c'est que c'est ma professeure de science qui m'a sauvé, elle voulait me parler et est arrivée juste à temps. À partir du moment où mes parents l'ont appris, je n'ai plus recommencé, ils avaient payé le psychologue le plus cher de la ville pour me soigner. À grands renfort de pommades en tout genre, les cicatrices ont finit pas disparaître, sauf la dernière qui a nécessité beaucoup de points de suture …

Maura avait versé de nombreuse larmes au cour de son histoire. Tout en lui tenant la main, la détective la prit dans ses bras, lui chuchotant des mots doux alors que les larmes ne cessaient de couler. La légiste s'agrippa à Jane comme à un rocher, raconter tout ceci lui avait fait remonter de nombreux souvenirs douloureux qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Tout en la berçant doucement, Jane chantonna quelques mélodies qu'elle avait tiré de son enfance. Voire Maura ainsi, si vulnérable et brisée lui tordait l'estomac. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit un tel mal-être pour quelqu'un mais il s'agissait de Maura, et avec elle tout était différent. La détective inspira longuement avant d'elle aussi, raconter son histoire. La légiste étant toujours contre elle, elle n'eut qu'à lui murmurer les mots à l'oreille.

Quand je suis sortie de l'école de police, j'ai rencontré une fille, elle était incroyable. C'était la plus belle et la pire chose qui me soit arrivé. Elle a très vite compris que j'étais tombée amoureuse d'elle et elle en a donc largement profité. Se servant de moi à toutes les occasions. Elle était une sorte de psychopathe ou une putain d'emmerdeuse ! À ces mots Maura sourit faiblement dans le cou de la détective.

Jane langage.

Ah oui pardon. Enfin bref, elle m'a fait tourner en bourrique pendant plusieurs mois, m'embrassant quand elle le voulait, puis m'ignorant quelques jours. Elle arrivait toujours à me faire culpabiliser pour les fautes qu'elle commettait. Une nuit, elle avait débarqué en trombe chez moi, dans mon minuscule studio et m'avais littéralement sauté dessus. On avait fais l'amour toute la nuit. C'était ma première fois avec une fille et c'était grandiose. Cette fois-ci, j'y avais réellement cru. Je l'aimais tellement, c'était comme une drogue. J'en étais dépendante. Le lendemain matin, elle était partie et n'avait laissé qu'une lettre. Dessus, elle m'écrivait qu'elle était dans un cancer de phase terminale, qu'elle m'aimait mais ne pouvait plus rien faire. Qu'elle mourrait sous peu. Elle m'a demandé de ne pas la chercher parce-que me revoir lui ferait trop de mal. À la fin de sa lettre, elle m'écrivait que j'étais la meilleure chose qui ne lui soit jamais arrivé et qu'elle ne m'oublierait jamais. Mais que je devais faire de même, qu'elle était mon seul amour et que je ne devrais jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda Maura.

J'en ai eu assez et j'ai jeté la lettre à la poubelle. Deux semaine plus tard, quand je lisais le journal, j'ai découverts sa photo en bas d'une page, elle était morte d'un cancer. Termina la détective avec douleur.

C'est ce que j'ai fait, de n'aimer qu'elle.

Maura se blottit un peu plus contre Jane, peu à peu, la légiste s'endormit. Et Jane souffla un dernier mot.

Mais maintenant c'est différent. Maintenant je t'aime toi. Murmura Jane avec douceur avant d'elle aussi sombrer.

_**J'espère que ce chapitre un peu guimauve et plutôt court vous aura plus et j'attends vos reviews ! **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Merci pour vos reviews qui sont toujours aussi constructives et plaisante ^^ ! nouveau chapitre un peu tristounet je suppose ! Je pars en vacances ( encore une fois ) pour une durée indéterminée et là-bas il n'y a pas de réseau donc je vous posterais un nouveau chapitre dans une semaine ou deux et promis … il sera long !**_

_**et merci à JRizzlesM pour m'avoir relu et conseillé !**_

_**sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

Quand Jane et Maura arrivèrent dans la grande salle qui faisait office de salle de restaurant, tout les couples les accueillirent avec enthousiasme. Toutes les personnes présentes remarquèrent aussi leur visages qui trahissaient le manque de sommeil. Les fausses idées qui s'insinuaient peu à peu dans les esprits furent coupées au vu de l'attitude totalement amicale des deux jeunes femmes. Leurs gestes étaient néanmoins tendres, emplis d'un profond respect mutuel, des frôlements, leur corps toujours à proximité l'un de l'autre, mais rien de plus. Toujours des gestes inconscients. Maura et Jane faisaient ainsi, faire l'amour n'était pour elles que l'accomplissement d'un besoins mutuel et d'une amitié sûrement plus ambiguë que le reste du monde mais la peur de s'engager, de dépendre de l'autre repoussait toujours plus loin la ligne infranchissable de l'amour profond et de la vie de couple. Oui, tout était différent avec le faux couple Isles-Rizzoli et ça, Alex l'avait totalement compris. C'est peu de temps après que celle-ci arriva et s'installa à la table, accueillie par de nombreuses accolades. Elle aussi n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, toute la nuit, elle avait cherché un moyens de faire découvrir aux deux jeunes femmes leurs sentiments amoureux.

Jane et Maura discutaient joyeusement et comme à leur habitude sous le regard amusé des deux couples présents à leurs côtés.

**Tu ne devrais pas manger de cette pâte à tartiner Jane, elle contient environ 55,2 % de sucre et 17,3 % d'huile de palme qui possède une très haute teneur en acide gras saturés. ****extraite par pression à chaud de la ****pulpe****des ****fruits****de l'****Elaeis****guineensis plus communément appelé palmier à huile.**

**Maur' c'est du Nutella et merci de m'avoir expliqué comment je vais grossir à cause de l'Alis Guinasis mais j'aime ça ! **S'exclama-t-elle tout en terminant de tartiner son pain.

**Elaeis guineensis … Tu imagine avec quoi ça rime ?...** dit-elle avec un léger sourire. **Avec anis, lys, pén... **

**C'est bon Maura on a tous compris là je crois ! **Coupa Jane en lui enfonçant sa tartine dans la bouche.

Les personnes présentes étouffèrent leurs rirent face au comportement des deux avant que Maura s'exclame la bouche fermée ce qui revint à gémir. Jane rougit un peu plus.

**Jane, c'est vraiment excellent ! **Maura se pencha de manière à se retrouver contre l'oreille de Jane, se poitrine appuyant ostensiblement sur son bras ce qui fit frémir d'envie la détective. **Mais pas autant que toi. **Finit-elle en déposant un léger baiser sur la pommette de Jane sans que personne ne le remarque.

_« oh mon dieu comment ose-t-elle faire ça devant tout le monde … si elle savait l'effet qu'elle me fait … Jane arrête ça tout de suite ! » _Pensa la détective, ne remarquant pas que tout le monde partait peu à peu.

**Allez Jane, une course d'orientation nous attend ! **S'exclama la légiste avec un air enfantin.

Maura semblait avoir raté beaucoup plus de choses lors de son enfance que la détective pensait. À contre cœur, elle se leva elle aussi et rejoint les autres membres.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs dizaines de minutes que les deux jeunes femmes marchaient dans la forêt appartenant au domaine. Ce matin avait été l'occasion pour tous les couples d'expérimenter une course d'orientation. Maura et Jane étaient à présent, totalement perdues. La détective ne cessait de marmonner des insultes envers tout ce qui l'énervait et Maura, qui s'était excusée à de nombreuses reprises et avait depuis un moment abandonné l'idée de raisonner sa meilleure amie tentait tant bien que mal de retrouver son chemin. Toutes les compétences et le savoir qu'elle avait emmagasiné depuis sa naissance ne lui était en aucun cas utile ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître sa nervosité. Jane, qui perdait totalement patience et qui n'arrivait pas à évacuer son stress ne fit qu'aggraver les choses en lançant des remarques sarcastiques envers la légiste.

_Flash Back. _

_Le groupe marchait depuis quelques minutes tranquillement dans la forêt pour prendre des repères. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient une fois de plus en fin de rang, profitant d'un silence paisible. _

_**Jane, que va-t-il se passer après ? **Demanda la légiste. _

_La détective pris quelques seconde pour répondre, sans doute à la recherche des bons mots. _

_**Je ne sais pas … peut-être que l'on pourrait se montrer … tu sais en tant que … plus que des amies mais moins qu'un couple. ** Répondit Jane avec un clin d'oeil. _

_**Je ne veux pas parler de ça à mes parents. **_

_**Pourquoi ? Tu as honte ? **_

_**Non, enfin je ne sais pas … Mes parents n'ont jamais su pourquoi j'avais fais ça à mes bras et je ne leur ai jamais parlé de ce que je suis réellement, ni même au travail … **_

_**Donc tu as honte de moi ? **_

_**De toute façon pourquoi on se montrerait ? On n'est même pas en couple.**_

_**Et tu veux que ça change ? **_

_**Jane, je pense qu'on est perdues, il n'y a plus personne autours de nous … **soupira Maura, évitant de même une question qu'elle même avait du mal à répondre. _

_La détective se sentit blessée par la " non réponse " de la légiste et soupira. trop de problèmes allaient avoir raison de sa santé mentale. »_

**Maur' pourquoi tu ne nous sort pas de là, tu dois bien savoir comment faire puis-ce que tu sais tout sur tout. **Grommela Jane.

Ce fut la remarque de trop pour la belle blonde qui se retourna presque automatiquement, l'énervement et la sensation d'être blessée se lisant clairement sur son visage.

**Premièrement, je ne sais pas tout sur tout, c'est mentalement impossible. Tu devrais au moins savoir ça Jane. Deuxièmement, si tu m'aidais légèrement plus plutôt que de t'en prendre à moi, je suis persuadée que l'on serais déjà arrivé. **Gronda-t-elle.

Sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte, le groupe venait d'arriver à leur rencontre, tous restaient silencieux. Par curiosité pour certains, mais surtout par respect. Ils se tenaient à distance raisonnable mais les deux jeunes femmes parlaient de plus en plus fort, si bien qu'ils pouvaient encore entendre leur règlement de compte. Soudain, c'est la voix de Jane qui s'éleva et vint rompre tous les murmures.

**Ah parce-que c'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Comme une écervelée ? C'est sûr que par rapport à tes « grands amis » tous plus riches et crapuleux les uns que les autres tu vaut beaucoup mieux ! **

**Jane comment oses-tu ?! Tu ne cesse de me reprocher mon savoir alors que tu sais que c'est parce-que j'ai toujours travaillé plus que les autres pour y arriver que j'en suis arrivée ici et que je peux avoir le train de vie que j'ai ! **

**Oh pauvre Maura ! C'est vrai que tu n'a jamais connu les disputes de tes parents sur le fait que l'on ne finirait sûrement pas le mois avec assez d'argent, ou encore vivre dans une maison tellement petite que j'entendais parler mon frère qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la maison ! Peut-être que tu as aussi eu des parents et des amants pleins aux as ! **S'exclama Jane à bout de nerf.

La tension était palpable. Et pourtant, elles ne s'arrêtaient de parler, blessant à chaque fois un peu plus l'autre. Bientôt elles en seraient à un point de non retour.

**Parlons-en de nos amants ! En tout cas, ce n'est pas moi qui cours après un homme qui couche avec moi et qui s'en va tout le temps après ! **Dit-elle en souligna implicitement la relation que Jane entretenait avec Casey.

Les deux jeunes femmes hurlaient, personne n'osait bouger, tous étaient bouche bée. Le couple plus fusionnel et tendre du château s'engueulait comme jamais personne n'avait osé le faire.

**Comment peux-tu parler de mes relations alors que tu ne sais tenir une relation stable et durable et que tu couche avec tous ce qui bouge ! Autant avec des gars que des filles ! **

**Oh … mais dois-je te rappeler qu'on couche ensembles tous les soirs ?! Et que la seule raison qui te pousse à le faire c'est que tu es frustrée qu'à chaque fois que tu couche avec des hommes, c'est pour qu'après ils s'en aillent ou te trahissent comme Casey et Dean ? **

Toutes les deux étaient à bout de souffle.

**Alors tout ça, tout ce qu'on a fait ensembles, ça n'était que du sexe ? **Demanda Jane sur un ton toujours élevé.

**Mais on n'a rien fait ensembles mis-à-part s'envoyer en l'air ! ** S'exclama Maura en leva les bras en l'air.

Jane ne répondit pas, toutes les deux avaient pleuré et leur maquillage coulait allègrement sur leur pommettes rougies. Elles ne s'en souciaient pas réellement. Jane se tourna et à quelques pas un angle, le chemin devait sûrement mener au château. La légiste remarqua rapidement l'attitude de Jane.

**Vas-y. **Murmura-t-elle.

Jane ne l'aurait pas entendu si le calme ne régnait pas dans cette partie luxuriante de la forêt. Elle comprit ce que Maura voulait dire. Elle allait fuir, comme à chaque fois que ses émotions prenaient le dessus sur sa raison. Seulement cette fois, si elle partait, elle abandonnerait pour de bon. Il n'y aurait plus de retours possibles. Alors elle courut. Elle s'enfuit aussi vite que ses jambes le permettait. En l'espace de quelques secondes, elle avait disparu. Maura s'effondra sur le sol, les larmes ne cessaient de couler, roulant sur sa peau crémeuse. Elle avait perdu. Tout était fini. Très vite deux femmes, Kate et Tracy, l'approcher et l'aider à se relever. Tous le groupe partis en chemin de la bâtisse. Les trois femmes restèrent cependant en retrait, marchant au rythme de la légiste, profondément affaiblit. Au bout de quelques instant, c'est Kate qui prit la parole.

**Pourquoi ça ne se passe jamais comme dans les films. Vous êtes amis, puis il y a le sexe, après il y a l'amour, le couple, le mariage et les enfants. Et ils, ou elles … désolée. Vécurent heureuses pour longtemps. Voilà fin de l'histoire. **

**Les films ne sont pas la réalité. Les histoires sont fictives, faites pour plaire à l'imaginaire du téléspectateur, pour trancher sur la dureté du monde réel. Cette image est aussi présente dans beaucoup de cultures religieuses. La mythologie Gréco-romaine … **

Maura s'arrêta quand elle remarqua que les deux femmes à ses côtés ne la suivaient plus et arboraient un air d'incompréhension totale.

_Jane aurait compris … _ pensa la légiste pour elle même ce qui fit couler le peu de larmes qu'il restait dans son corps.

Enfin, tout le monde arriva aux abords du château. Maura ne pris même pas le temps d'aller manger, elle vint juste s'enfermer dans la suite où heureusement, Jane ne se trouvait pas. Celle-ci avait arpenté les couloirs à la recherche de quelque chose en particulier quand enfin, alors qu'elle était perdue, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Le toit de du bâtiment. Elle vint s'y allonger, pleura silencieusement jusqu'au milieu d'après midi. Elle venait de se souvenir de sa séance individuelle avec Alex. Après tous, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Quand elle arriva devant le bureau de la thérapeute, elle croisa Maura qui venait d'en sortir, elle avait les yeux rougis sûrement parce-qu'elle avait pleuré. Celle-ci ne lui adressa pas même un regard elle se contenta de rentrer dans la suite à nouveau.

Jane se tourna et entra dans le bureau à son tour. Une longue discussion l'attendait.

_**Merci d'avoir lu, pour vos super reviews et pour les prochaines !**_


End file.
